The Curse of the Rinnegan (Remix)
by Dragon Country
Summary: (This is a new version of my original story) Naruto awakens the power of the Rinnegan when he saves his best friend, after the indecent Naruto makes a new promise. A promise to protect all that is precious to him at all cost. But how far will he go in order to keep his promise? Will he be lost in his quest? And what is the curse of the Rinnegan? (A grey Naruto story)
1. A New Promise

**The Curse of the Rinnegan (Remix) **

**AN: Hello everyone and welcome to my new and improved version of my original story "The Curse of the Rinnegan," I for one am really excited about this. I actually know where I am going with this one and will be pacing it a bit better, as you will read I defiantly changed up the first chapter the essence of the story will stay the same but the content will be changed up, I like following closer to cannon a bit but not making it copy and paste word for word like other people do. As some of you saw in the original I was mixing it up like changing the first mission up (which will be more thought out than the last time) and things like the chunin exams and what not. To those who want a Rinnegan story where Naruto is not anywhere near cannon than there are plenty of really good ones out there, for those of you who want to see how the cannon characters react to my version of Naruto you are welcome by my warm hearth my friend. I will also be using more Japanese words such as the names of the hidden villages and certain jutsu but for the most part its goanna still be a lot of English because well English is my only language… except if you count a bit of Elven and Dovahzul. Now come let us frolic in the glory that is revision! **

* * *

><p>Hello- Normal talking<p>

"_You what?"- _Normal thinking

**Hello**- Bijuu/ pissed off Naruto/ summons

"_**Look at this mother fucker"**_- Bijuu thinking/ summons thinking

"Kage bushin no jutsu!"- Jutsu being casted

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>A New Promise<strong>

"Alright class we had a good semester this year but remember the next one will be your last one until graduation so I suggest you use this time to study and brush up on your skills." Said a one Iruka Umino Chunin of Konohagakure, today was the start of the three week break in between semesters at the academy, this is due to the three week celebration that is celebrated by all of the citizens in the village. The celebration of the founding of the village and the end of the clan wars era, to normal citizens it is a time of relaxing and an excuse to party but to those who come from a clan it is a celebration of the end of the darkest era of their clans, epically to those who owe their existence to the village due to the clan wars nearly eradicating them.

For all it is a time to rejoice, it is a time to shake hands with your ancestors' enemies in the name of peace and it is a great time of unity for all in the village.

Well that's what they say anyway, for one Naruto Uzumaki who has no clan to enjoy the peace with, who has no friends to laugh with. It is just another reminder of his loneliness.

Said orange clad blond was currently mumbling about "stupid homework during break times."

Naruto was one of the last to shuffle out of the class room to greet his lonely apartment when a hand rested on his shoulder, Naruto looked up to see his sensei Iruka in half brotherly half teacher lecture mode. "Naruto…I want you to really try next semester, take this time to evaluate yourself and work on your weaknesses alright," Iruka said in a brotherly way.

Naruto smiled, "of course Iruka-sensei, I'm goanna be the greatest Hokage one day and this academy won't stop me!"

Iruka smiled at the blond Uzumaki, "alright just do your best I'm sure you can do it this time," Iruka encouraged. Naruto gave a big grin to his teacher and bolted out of the class room.

His short talk with Iruka-sensei had done its job and encouraged him to do better so instead of moping in his apartment he decided to go to the greatest place in the village.

Naruto plopped down on his favorite stool inside the Ichiraku ramen stand; he looked around to see that everyone was currently in the back probably still preparing for the daily Naruto rush.

Naruto smiled, he was wrong back at the academy, he had a friend a best friend. Her name was Ayame Ichiraku.

From the time he had meet her at four years old she has been nothing but kind to him she was the first person in his age group to acknowledge his existence, Ayame was only three years older than him but she had gained his respect, even more so than the Hokage has.

Ayame had befriended him at his lowest time in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback <strong>

A four year old Naruto was weakly shuffling down a road in Konoha, the hot summer sun was beating down on his head and he had yet to find water all day and was beginning to weaken with every step, he was hot, sweaty, thirsty, and hungry.

Naruto couldn't go any farther; he had nowhere to go after the orphanage kicked him out when he wanted to eat more than just a half eaten apple.

Naruto stumbled and fell face first on the hot road, he was too tired to attempt to stand he wanted to cry but his body was so dry.

He was lying in the middle of the street and no one seemed to care, actually he heard a few people giggle at his misfortune as if he deserved to be dying of dehydration.

Naruto had no idea how long he was just staring helplessly at the ground it could have been a few seconds or a few minutes or an hour that was until he heard a voice a voice that sounded concerned.

"Daddy there's a boy hurt on the street!" A seven year old brown haired girl pointed out, Teuchi had been walking towards his ramen stand after he had to pick up his daughter from school, they were on the way towards the eating establishment when little Ayame found the prone form of a very thin looking blond boy.

Before Teuchi had time to blink Ayame was already dashing towards the boy in the street, "little blond boy are you okay!?" Ayame asked franticly.

"_W…what's going on?" _Naruto thought, Naruto had heard the voice of concern but it did not register that it was for him that the voice was concerned for, that was until Ayame began shaking him worryingly.

When Ayame began to shake Naruto and he did not respond right away she began to have flash backs of the day her mother died of a sickness in her sleep, it happened a few months ago and Ayame had been just getting back to normal but the pain was still fresh. Seeing Naruto not respond to her urgings to wake up brought up painful memories of the day she woke up and found her mother in her bed, she tried to wake her up but she didn't wake up. She did not understand so she ran to her father.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback within a Flashback<strong>

A frantic Ayame was running down the streets of Konoha with tears in her eyes, she had been trying to wake up her mother for over an hour now but she didn't wake up and she felt cold for some reason that she didn't understand.

Ayame ran as fast as her little feet could take her she arrived at the humble ramen stand panting and exhausted, "D...daddy!" Ayame panted, Teuchi looked over the counter to see the tear stricken face of his beloved daughter. "Ayame-chan are you alright what's wrong?!" Said a worried Teuchi, Teuchi took his daughter in his arms and picked her up, Ayame began to cry again, "m…mommy won't wake up…she feels cold… why won't she wake up!" And just like that Teuchi felt like world came crashing down.

**Flashback within flashback end **

* * *

><p>Teuchi saw the tear beginning to fall down Ayame's delicate face, he knew that this was brining up bad memories for her, Teuchi decided to step in.<p>

"Ayame-chan let's get him to the stand and get him some food yes?" Ayame looked up at her father with tears in her eyes, "w…why won't he wake up daddy? I… is he d…dea-"but she was cut off when Teuchi put a hand on her shoulder.

"No sweetie he's just tired I can see him breathing," Teuchi explained, at this Ayame immediately perked up and tried to pick up the boy but she was only seven and even if Naruto was malnutrition he was still heavy for a seven year old civilian girl to pick up.

Teuchi chuckled a bit, his daughter had become quite the charitable soul after her mother died, her mother was a good woman and taught her daughter to be kind and caring and when she died Ayame now does everything she can to be just as kind as her mother was.

Teuchi made to pick up the boy when he saw his face, _"I…isn't that…" _Teuchi began to think but he was not able to finish his thought when Ayame began to push her father's legs to move urging him to help this boy.

Teuchi saw how important this was to his daughter so for her he would ignore the taboo of helping the Kyuubi container and do what he can to help this boy.

They arrived at the ramen stand and Ayame ran to the back to get a chair because she knew that tired people could not sit in the stools or the funny smelling people who act weird and can't walk strait but they only come out at night.

Teuchi gently put the blond boy down on the chair his daughter placed near the wall in the back of the stand, the ramen stand owner saw the tale tell signs of malnutrition and dehydration and heat exhaustion.

"Ayame bring the fan from the back and cool him down with it, I'll get him some water." Teuchi ordered Ayame took one last worried glance at the blond boy before she ran to get the fan.

Teuchi then brought a glass of water and crouched down near the small boy, _"there's no doubt… he's the Kyuubi boy that everyone is afraid of." _

If Teuchi would have saw this boy a few months ago he would have turned a blind eye to this boy and not given two shits if he was dying but the words of his late wife popped up in his head, _"everyone deserves a chance Teuchi-kun we live in a beautiful world our daughter is proof of that I hope you see the beauty of the world like I do Teuchi-kun because it is wonderful." _

Teuchi smiled at the memory of his wife's words, _"our daughter sees the world you do Risako-chan… I will try to see the world in your way as well." _

Teuchi made his decision he would damn the popular opinion and live in a new way of thinking, he would give this child a chance and it starts with a simple cup of water.

Ayame came rushing back with the small fan and began to cool off the blond boy, Teuchi dropped a bit of water onto the boys mouth, his tongue instinctively began to lick the moisture and bring the much needed water into his body.

A few moments later Teuchi began to hold up the blond boys unconscious head and began to slowly poor water into his mouth.

Naruto began to stir and he instinctively reached for the glass of water and downed the rest of the glass.

Ayame pushed her father away and looked got right up in the blond boys face, "hey are you okay?" Ayame asked.

"_W…where am I… w…was that water?" _Naruto questioned, Naruto slowly opened his ocean blue eyes to look into deep pools of worried looking brown ones, Naruto's vision began to clear to see a girl a few years older than him looking at him with worry, something that was foreign to him.

Ayame was suspired at the blond boys eyes, she had never seen a shade of such brilliant blue eyes in her life, Ayame began poking the boy's forehead "hey I asked you if your where okay." Ayame said while still poking the confused boy.

Naruto did not know what to do, every time at the orphanage when he complained he would either be ignored beaten or yelled at so out of habit he made to apologies and leave before he could get in trouble.

"I…I'm sorry I-"Naruto began to stand up but Ayame was not having it, she might not know much about things like dehydration or malnutrition but from what she saw her mother do with sick people when she would visit her work was push them gently down and tell them that they needed to rest, she did not know why but it seemed to work.

"No you need to rest," Ayame said while gently pushing him down, Teuchi smiled at her daughter, already she was acting like her mother.

Naruto was taken aback by this, he had never been shown concern before, he was lucky to even know what concern was because he would see it being shown to almost everyone but him like the matrons at the orphanage wanted to let him see that they cared for the other children more than him.

"W…why?" was all Naruto could ask, Ayame was confused, people normally did this right? She was always taught that caring for others was just how you do things in life it was as natural as walking for her, "Why not?" Ayame asked.

Naruto was once again taken aback, most people around his age treated him like the adults did by either ignoring him or being mean to him so to have this girl who was a stranger not treat him like he was some sort of convicted criminal was mind boggling.

Teuchi understood his confusion, he knew that this boy's life was hard and with each passing second he began to understand what his wife meant about giving others a chance.

"What's your name?" Teuchi asked trying to break the ice, Naruto did not know what was going on but these people where different from the others so he would be damned if he upset them and make them hate him like everyone else.

But Naruto had a problem, he was called demon boy and scum and all kinds of awful things in his life he was ever rarely called anything else so he actually did not know what his name was. He vaguely remembered a man in a funny hat calling him something that did not sound rude, the man was kind to him like these people and always asked him if he was eating and if he was okay, he was told by the matrons to lie to this man or else they would hurt him so he did.

"_He called me Naruto I think," _Naruto thought, "N…Naruto?" Naruto said unsure of himself.

Ayame smiled at him, "hi I'm Ayame," Ayame said excitedly, Naruto gave her a small smile.

Teuchi chuckled at the interaction, "my name is Teuchi Ichiraku and this is my ramen stand Naruto, do you want something to eat?" Teuchi asked, Naruto beamed and nodded his head, he did not know what money was so he was not worried about not being able to pay because he was ignorant of the fact that one needed money to buy things, demons weren't allowed life lessons anyway.

Ayame smiled at her father she then lead the four year old Naruto to the child stool; it had a step stool near it just for children who wanted to eat with their parents as well.

Naruto stepped up timidly, Ayame beamed at him, "you don't have to pay or anything friends don't have to pay hear!"

Naruto only registered the word friends, he always wanted a friend he saw the boys and girls at the orphanage having a good time with their friends and it looked like it made them feel good and he wanted to feel good to so naturally he associated friends with good things.

"F...friends?" Naruto asked wide eyed in disbelief, Ayame gave him a megawatt smile, "sure Naruto we'll be best fiends!" Ayame declared Naruto was even more taken aback, this day that was his worst day ever just a few moments ago just became the best day of his life.

Teuchi decided to just give Naruto today's special, miso ramen with pork and set it down on the counter, he gave him a large bowl considering how hungry the little guy looked.

Naruto's mouth began to drool and went for the chop sticks, he thankfully observed the proper way of eating and he had learned to eat normally because he wanted to fit in but it didn't work unfortunately, he didn't want to let his new best friend think badly of him so he decided to eat in the way normal people ate.

Naruto took some of the steaming broth into his mouth and what he experienced was an incredible explosion of flavors he never felt before.

Granted this was the first ever time he ever ate anything that was warm and cooked strait from a kitchen but still it was like heaven.

Ayame giggled at her new best friend's reaction, that tended to happen with her father's cooking, her mother created the recipe for half of the dishes in the ramen stand, she was a very multi skilled woman and to see Naruto in pure heaven while eating the last of her mother's original meals brought a smile to her face.

Teuchi chuckled as well his chuckle soon become a look of astonishment and he saw Naruto inhale a large bowl of miso ramen with pork in only five seconds!

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, he always ate fast because the he could not afford the matrons to see the scraps that he would sometimes find in the kitchen also the fact that it was the best thing he had ever eaten was a major factor as well.

"C…can I have some more?" Naruto asked shyly, he did not want to be rude but he was _really _hungry.

Ayame leaped unto the stool next to him and wrapped her left arm around Naruto's shoulders, Naruto jumped a bit the close contact with another human being but he welcomed it once he saw that it was his new best friend who was giving him the one armed half hug. "You can eat as much as you want Naruto…right daddy?" Ayame asked using the most powerful jutsu known to mankind; the Puppy dog eyes no jutsu.

Teuchi didn't even stand a chance and soon he was grumbling about blond bottomless pits while washing over twenty bowls while his daughter and her new friend where playing together around the ramen stand.

**Flashback end**

* * *

><p>From that day onward Naruto and Ayame became the best of friends, she and Teuchi taught him all of the basics like reading and writing, math, how money works, shapes and colors.<p>

He would forever be grateful to the both of them, when Ayame got older she saw the prejudice against her friend and she vowed to do everything she could to help him so she began to study hard and learn everything she could. She became a strait A student in everything and she began to take extra classes in government and law because her dream was to get on the civilian council and try to help stop the needless prejudice against her best friend from the top to the bottom.

Naruto was touched that she would do such a thing for him and he vowed to help her in any way he could once he become the Hokage.

And speak of the devil there she was, Ayame Ichiraku stepped forward with a kind smile on her face to greet her best friend and favorite customer.

Ayame looked at Naruto and smiled it reminded her of the first day they met, at the time she did not really know what being a best friend meant all she knew from observing other people in the village was that when someone sees their best friend they become happy and Ayame always liked seeing people happy so in her young mind she concluded that having a best friend would not only make her happy but also her friend happy, simple logic but she found out that her assumption was correct.

Now Ayame may be a part of the generation that is not supposed to know of the fate of the Kyuubi but Ayame has always been a smart and observant girl, some people even go so far as to joke that she's a Nara in disguise. Ayame deduced early on that Naruto was not well liked in the village for some reason and thanks to a bit of common sense and observation skills she was able to deduce that the Kyuubi and Naruto where somehow linked.

Now to a normal civilian than coming to that conclusion would make one believe that Naruto was the Kyuubi itself but Ayame has never been one to give up until her curiosity is sated so instead of sneaking around and trying to get information by covert means she just did the simplest thing, she asked her father about it. Teuchi knowing how curious his daughter is and also how her intelligence has made her more mature for a person her age told her what the villagers were told, that Naruto was a Jinchuuriki and that he should be treated as a hero. Upon hearing how Naruto was keeping everyone in the village and possible the whole country safe with just by being alive but still being treated like scum made her angry at the villagers, she began to actively ban anyone from the ramen stand that she saw hurting her best friend not that Naruto was aware of it of course.

"_That was two years ago that I started banning those ungrateful bastards from this stand, it might hurt our profit but I would rather go bankrupt than serving those bastards." _Ayame thought, yes Ayame is a kind person but she is also protective of her friends another trait that she inherited from her mother.

"Hey Ayame-chan we got a three week break again this year for the founding celebrations and New Year's festival!" Naruto greeted.

Yes the founding of Konoha marked the beginning of a new era around the elemental nations, gone was the dark age known as the era of warring states and now the elemental nations live in a more "civilized" time which is just another word for more organized war but I digress.

When Konoha was founded it marked the end of the clan wars and by celebrating this new era the day that Konoha was founded, January first, also marked a new era on the calendar.

Now if you where to look at a calendar you would see that it is currently 125 ACW, or one hundred twenty five years after clan wars and before that you would see that the clan wars ended 543DCW, or the five hundredth and forty third year during the clan wars.

Ayame still kept her smile that always seems to appear when Naruto is around, "yeah me too but I got to spend it working hear though." Ayame said a bit down trodden; she does have friends other than Naruto of course, her kind and approachable demeanor sees to that but her circle of friends is small due to her affiliation with the village pariah and she only sees her friends during school because of her obligations to her father's ramen stand, not that Teuchi makes her or anything, Ayame is sometimes too kind and selfless for her own good and often times takes up more responsibility than she can handle.

Naruto just shrugged, "you know that's your own fault Ayame-chan, me and your old man keep telling you that you need a break." Naruto told the ramen chef, Ayame giggled in response, "maybe but I like keeping my mind busy and working it's just one of my things." Ayame told Naruto.

"Well then you're goanna love this because I feel extra hungry today, give me three bowls of everything!" Naruto ordered happily, Ayame just quirked an eyebrow, "Everything Naruto… you don't order everything unless you're celebrating something big." Ayame wondered what Naruto could be celebrating, there are only two things that Naruto celebrates, her birthday because Ayame is Naruto's only friend and his birthday is usually a living hell or a big ass prank. Tomorrow marks the beginning of the three week new years and founding celebrations so her own birthday is over a month away so that can only mean a big ass prank.

Ayame then remembered seeing Naruto seemingly in deep thought a few days ago and writing furiously in a journal of some kind when she asked him what he was doing he said that he was planning something involving Inuzuka dogs and pheromones which she had no idea how the hell he would pull off.

"Wait…you didn't?!" Ayame exclaimed, Naruto just gave her a fox grin and held up his hand to read the watch on his wrist. "in three….two….one," and on cue over a dozen members of the ever stoic and arrogant Hyuga clan came running down the street in a panic while being followed by what seemed to be every dog that the Inuzuka had.

Naruto burst in a fit of laughter while holding his side and almost falling off his stool, Ayame looked at him with a mix of horror and awe, horror because she was once again reminded to never give Naruto a reason to prank her and awe because even she was aware of the seemingly all seeing eyes of the Hyuga clan and to be able to sneak up on one let alone fourteen of them and plant pheromones somehow on them all the while wearing an orange 'kill me now' jumpsuit was just amazing. "h…how the hell did you plant pheromones on fourteen members of the Hyuga clan and get them close enough to the Inuzuka compound to attract their dogs better yet how the hell did you even get pheromones in the first place?" Ayame asked.

Naruto just gave her another cheeky grin, "now that would be telling Ayame-chan," Naruto said in his sly manner that if she didn't know Naruto as well as she did than she would assume that he was indeed some sort sly fox in human form.

"You're impossible you know that," Ayame deadpanned, Naruto just chuckled, "yeah; yeah let's get my celebratory ramen for a prank well done!" Naruto exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Even after Naruto ate his copious amounts of ramen he remained at the ramen stand in the company of his best friend and pseudo father figure in the form of Teuchi when he came back from whatever he was doing. Ayame being the intelligent girl that she was figured that her father wanted to give them some "alone time" which made her roll her eyes they were just good friends not a couple which she sometimes had to remind her father from time to time.<p>

Soon the moon rose and the street lights began to hum, Naruto was just about to regale Ayame about an over exaggerated version of how he "won" the academy taijutsu tournament with nothing more than a tooth pick and some butter and a sock when he remembered something.

"O that's right Ayame-chan it's almost time for the fire works!" Naruto exclaimed, he then dashed around the counter and grabbed Ayame by the wrist and rushed out of the ramen stand towards the Hokage monument.

"Hey wait!" Ayame protested but Naruto ignored it, "don't worry I'll man the stand!" Teuchi called out to their retreating forms with a knowing smirk on his face.

Naruto being the oblivious one that he is didn't really know the possible vibe he was giving off when he dragged Ayame towards his favorite spot and the best place to view the firework show, the fireworks would be fired at the start of midnight to announce the beginning of the three week celebrations, they would be fired near the main gate to the north which would make the Hokage monument a perfect view but however people aren't usually allowed to sit on any of the sculpted heads of the village leaders due to the monument being sacred to the people of the village but Naruto never is one to give a damn about what was allowed and what was not.

A few moments later Naruto arrived with a panting Ayame on top of the head of the forth Hokage's head, "I…don't think…we're…allowed…up… hear," Ayame said in between heavy breaths.

Naruto just waved her off dismissively, "the old man doesn't mind he actually sometimes sits hear with me from time to time so it's all good." Naruto informed, Ayame gave him a nod having recovered from the run that he made her go through, she was a civilian after all, well Naruto was one as well but he was used to running both for fun after pulling off a prank and survival when he needed his stamina to run from the wolves in the village. Ayame refused to acknowledge them as human, humans have an ability to feel empathy and compassion, sometimes Ayame wondered who the real demon in the village was.

Shaking her head free of those less than kind thoughts Ayame made her way to sit next to her first and best friend who was sitting on the edge of the sculpted head of his hero, Ayame wondered if he would still think of the forth as a hero if he knew the truth about the Kyuubi, Naruto seemed like a forgiving person due to the fact that he hasn't yet lashed out at the village for literally demonizing him all his life but Ayame could see it just beneath the surface she could see the repressed anger, hate, and sadness. Ayame knew that if the villagers went too far then they would pull that rage to the surface but so far they had not gone too far it's only a matter of time. She had known him for a long time and before Naruto began attending the academy and Ayame swamped herself in studies they were inseparable almost brother sister for a long time this was the first time in a while that they had a chance just to hang out.

Ayame let out a content sigh as she and Naruto sat next to each other at a close friend distance close enough to hear each other whisper but not too close to give anyone assumptions of something more if they were to see them.

Ayame gazed upon the village, it was peaceful up hear, she had never actually been up hear, she acknowledged this spot as Naruto's private spot and thus never asked to come up here and Naruto never thought about asking her.

"It's beautiful," Ayame commented, Naruto smirked, "yeah… it reminds me of why I want to be Hokage, so that all of them will acknowledge me." Naruto stated, Ayame frowned at this but Naruto could not see it in the darkness of the night. Ayame being the more mature and intelligent of the two knew that Naruto's reasons for wanting to be Hokage where naïve but she would never say that to his face, sure she supported his dream to become Hokage and at the beginning he inspired her to want to become a member of the civilian council to help Naruto in his goal but as time went on and her distain for the villagers grew her reason for wanting to join the civilian council become a bit different. Ayame just had a feeling that the council was corrupt, you did not really have to be a genius to make that deduction, the civilian council was made up of the richest people in the village so it was obvious that they were corrupted rich people only cared about getting richer and that's all so she hoped that she could change that in some way.

A few moments there was a loud bang which made Ayame jump and unintentionally wrap her arms around Naruto's neck and sit on his lap in a very Scooby doo like fashion.

Naruto became beat red at the close contact, it was an awkward situation indeed, sure he liked Ayame but they were best friends, you can't very well be friends with someone you hate can you? But thanks to the wonders that is puberty beginning within our blond protagonists body he began noticing the opposite sex more and more lately and not that he would admit this to anyone, began having, not so innocent dreams of him and his best friend. Thanks to an awkward day of class a few weeks ago with Iruka-sensei and the rest of the males in the class he knew at least the scientific part of what was happening to him.

This whole awkward encounter lasted exactly one second until Ayame noticed that the loud bang was only the beginning of the firework show, she didn't even notice Naruto's predicament as she assumed her previous position and enjoyed the fireworks.

Naruto shook his head clear and joined in the viewing of the fireworks.

* * *

><p>Luckily for Naruto nothing more awkward happened during the five minute firework display which ended in many fireworks being shaped with the emblem of Konoha and the kanji for fire and the emblems of all the prominent clans of the village ending in one big kanji for peace and another for unity in a reminder of what Konoha was meant to represent.<p>

At the end of the display Naruto stood up first and brushed off his orange pants and being the kind of person he was gave a helping hand to help Ayame up which she accepted.

Both stretched and groaned out the aches that come from sitting on rock for an extended period of time, Naruto turned to her, he was about to ask her if she wanted him to walk her home when he smelled smoke that was way too strong to be the smoke of the fireworks.

Naruto turned around to see a light coming from the red light district, Naruto's eyes widened, "shit!" Naruto exclaimed, that was fire a very large fire and if it was coming form the red light district than that only meant one thing, "my apartment! Damn these ass holes they can't let me live in peace?!" Naruto yelled before dashing off to his apartment.

Ayame was worried for her friend, there must have been an open bar party somewhere in the village to allow that many drunks to congregate together and one must have had the brilliant idea of trying to smoke the 'demon' out of his 'nest'.

* * *

><p>Naruto was already sprinting away from the Hokage monument, if Naruto went to his apartment now then the already hyped up mob would turn to him for a good thrashing, "wait Naruto!" Ayame exclaimed but he was already out of earshot, "damn," Ayame muttered and she too went after her friend but not as quickly or on the rooftops.<p>

Naruto was roof hoping towards his apartment, the smell of smoke become stronger and the sounds of cheering and exclamations of 'burn in hell demon' could be heard growing in volume as he neared his apartment. _"Shit, shit, shit the one day I leave something valuable in my apartment and it burns to hell, fuck me!" _Naruto yelled in his mind, suddenly when he was about to have his apartment in his sights he felt something, like something was wrong, he felt this before, it happened just before every fox hunt but there was no mob currently about to chase him because he was on a roof top and no one could see him so why was he….

"_O God no I left her alone!" _Naruto berated himself and dashed off to find Ayame.

* * *

><p>A few moments earlier<p>

Ayame was running after Naruto to try to stop him from attracting the mobs attention when she rounded a corner and bumped into a man causing her to fall on her ass.

The man with no real feature worth describing looked down at her angrily, his face then lit up in recognition, "Oi you're the bitch that banned us from that ramen stand!" The man shouted, Ayame looked at him with wide eyes, _"us?!" _Ayame panicked, she saw that this man was angry she could escape one man but if there was more than she could be in real danger.

Ayame who was still on the ground from her fall looked around in worry and soon she was surrounded by four men with angry and lecherous faces.

"That's right this bitch is all chummy with the demon," one man said, "looks like we get a little pay back for denying us food after we performed our civic duty." Said another of the men, Ayame now recognized these men, these four men had one day approached the ramen stand with some blood on their cloths saying they should get a free meal for ridding the village of the demon. Ayame promptly banned them from the stand before rushing to the hospital where she knew where Naruto probably was to see if he was okay.

Another of the men pulled her up by her hair they all reeked of booze and from there perverted grins she could tell what they wanted to do with her.

"Heh, why don't you say we have fun with the demons whore before we teach her a lesson?" The man who was griping Ayames hair jeered.

Ayame began to panic and attempted to throw a punch at the man holding her by the hair but it was stopped by one of the men who then sent a punch of his own to her gut making her spit and hunch over once the man holding her hair let go and make her fall to the ground.

The four men began to approach her ominously and Ayame couldn't help but to feel helpless, she then let out a fearful scream into the night.

* * *

><p>Naruto was panicking, he did not find any sign of Ayame and was about to start yelling her name into the night in the hopes that she would hear him, that was until he heard a fearful scream that sounded like the very person he was trying to find.<p>

"_NO! Please don't be too late please don't be too late!" _Naruto begged in thought, Naruto was running faster than he had ever run before, his mind playing a scene of horrible and morbid thoughts of what would happen if he was too late to help his friend, his eyes began to sting a bit as his worry increased but they were not from tears but he was too worried about Ayame to care right now.

Naruto leaped down from a building and rounded a corner; he heard a scuffle in a nearby alleyway, Naruto leaped into the darkened alleyway to see a sight that made him freeze on the spot.

He saw four men surrounding a figure that was curled up in a ball, the men where all kicking the figure while she was down to break her and make her not struggle when they decided to have 'fun' with the figure.

Naruto's eyes adjusted to the darkness to see Ayame being the one who was being beaten.

Naruto was frozen on the spot but not in fear, no this was due to the boiling rage that was struggling to surface that he had been suppressing all his life.

This was his breaking point, they could beat, insult and ostracize him all they want but you never ever hurt one of Naruto's precious people!

Naruto's eyes began to sting even more as his rage built up his chakra subconsciously spiked along with his killing intent. Making the men who were assaulting Ayame turn towards Naruto in fear, "t…the demon!" one of the men stuttered in fear of the KI oppressing the very air that he breathed.

Naruto was acting was in an adrenalin and rage induced haze, he acted on instinct and rushed at one of the assailants. Naruto felt like his eyes where burning at this point, on instinct he put his right hand up into a punch when he did so he felt his entire arm go numb and he could hear what sounded like metal creaking against metal but he was so enraged that he paid this no mind.

It took only a second to close the distance between Naruto and the drunken villager, again on instinct Naruto thrusted his hand forward to what he remembered to be a vital spot but instead of a fist hitting the man's chest it was what looked to be a pure black metal spike. The spike entered the man's chest and out the other side affectively piercing his heart and killing him instantly.

Naruto in his anger did not even register his actions all his mind computed was a dead threat and there were three more that needed to be eliminated.

Naruto pulled his spiked arm out of the man and twisted around the falling dead man, Naruto immediately saw the other threat and moved his spike and in a swing at the man that was behind the now dead man. Naruto's spiked hand transformed mid swing into something that resembled a blade of a katana.

Naruto's now transformed bladed hand sliced at the neck of the second man but Naruto was not trained or gracious enough for a clean beheading so he stumbled a bit only making his bladed hand go half way into the man's neck, the man clutched his bleeding neck and fell on the floor. With the treat gone Naruto twisted in the narrow ally, Naruto's left arm now became numb and the sound of creaking metal could be heard once more. Naruto's left hand formed into another spike and he lunged forward to kill the third man in the same way the first man died in just a second earlier.

Naruto then set his murderous sites on the last man, this man had just seen three of his buddies killed by what most believed to be the push over demon brat in the span of two seconds; the man did the smartest thing he had done all night and attempted to flee.

Naruto had to leap over the prone form of Ayame to reach the man; Naruto unconsciously used chakra to boost his legs and was sent high into the air. Naruto put his two transformed arms together and the two transformed arms melded together in a creaking of metal to from a sledge hammer like weapon.

Naruto came barreling towards the last man to bring the literal hammer down on the bastard who dare hurt his best friend.

The man was able to get a few meters away from Ayame before he heard a loud and angry roar above him, the man paled as he looked up into at the silhouette of his attacker; the last thing he ever saw was two angry deathly silver rippling eyes.

Naruto's transformed arms smashed into the skull of the last man spraying blood, bone, and brain matter all over him and all over the alleyway.

Naruto saw the man fall down onto his back but he was not done, all of his pent up anger and bottled up emotions came flooding out and he began to beat the bloody corpse with his still transformed arms.

"This is for all the glares!"

SMASH

"This is for all the insults!"

SMASH

"This is for all the beatings!"

SMASH

"AND THIS I FOR HURTING MY BEST FRIEND!"

SMASH, SMASH, SMASH

Naruto was about to continue beating the now bloody bits of meat and bone that used to be a human until he felt two arms wrap around his waist gently.

"Enough please Naruto," Naruto heard a whisper in his ear, Naruto could then feel feeling back in his arms as his hands arms began to become his normal arms once again.

Naruto turned around to see the bruised face of Ayame Ichiraku, she had a black eye on her right eye and her lip was split open and her lower left jaw was swollen and probably broken.

"Ayame-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around the kneeling and obviously hurt body of Ayame.

They both pulled each other in a comforting hug, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's my fault I should have walked you home I should have never of been so selfish, it's my fault it's all my fault!" Naruto cried over Ayames shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay Naruto I don't blame you, you saved me please don't blame yourself." Ayame cried as well over Naruto's shoulder, he was covered in blood but neither cared at the moment.

There was silence in the bloody alleyway only broken by the occasional sobs of both Ayame and Naruto.

That was until an ANBU team arrived on the scene of the end result of an angry Naruto.

The scene that greeted the ANBU team was one of nightmares, there was blood all over the alleyway two men had holes in their chests another with his head half cleaved off and another with the top half of his body nothing more than meaty chunks of bone and intestines.

An ANBU with a cat mask timidly steeped forward towards the entangled par, Ayame had passed out a few moment ago from her beating and being emotionally drained, Naruto wasn't faring any better, he had just killed four people and used up a lot of chakra but he would be damned if he lost consciences and left Ayame vulnerable again.

When Naruto saw the ANBU team arrived he did not register them as friendlies, he was still in a protective state that would lash out at anyone save for Ayame.

When the cat masked ANBU made to step forward towards the two the ANBU's breath hitched, when they saw a pair of angry silver rippling eyes glaring at her.

Naruto tightened his hold on Ayame and brought her closer in a protective embrace while growling a warning at the possible threat towards him and his best friend.

The cat masked ANBU took a step back and put their hands forward to show non hostility, "Naruto…it's me Cat…remember?" Cat asked hopefully, she was worried that Naruto was being influenced by the Kyuubi but upon second look Cat saw Naruto holding a girl in a protective embrace, Cat had seen this before, it's the same protective nature someone has for a loved one hell even she had been in a similar state once when one of her loved ones was hurt or in danger.

Naruto blinked when he heard the familiar voice, he saw the cat mask and purple hair quite clearly in the night but he was not in a state to question neither his sudden ability to see in the dark nor the ability to see strange blue auras surrounding all of the ANBU as well as Ayame but her blue aura was much less noticeable and smaller than the ANBU where.

"Help her," Naruto's tired and quite voice pleaded to the ANBU, he did not care for himself he wanted no he _needed _to save Ayame as she could have some internal bleeding for all he knew.

Cat nodded and looked towards her comrades, "were taking them to the hospital right now, falcon inform Hokage-sama." Cat ordered, all the ANBU nodded in response and went about their duties.

Cat was about to move to pick up Naruto and a man in a horse mask was about to pick up Ayame until they stopped when they heard Naruto's voice again but this time it was more angry.

"No... Only Cat can touch her." Naruto growled, he was unfamiliar with the horse mask ANBU and furthermore the horse ANBU was a male, Naruto just saved his best friend from being beaten and possibly raped so he was allowed to be paranoid at the moment.

Both ANBU nodded in understanding, the horse masked ANBU carried Naruto via piggy back while the Cat masked ANBU held Ayame in a gentle bridal style used best for wounded persons when a stretcher is unavailable.

Horse saw that Naruto was merely exhausted and not wounded so he opted to let Naruto keep a bit of dignity and be carried via piggy back.

On the way to the hospital Naruto looked over to his right to see Cat carrying his wounded best friend, "please… make sure she's okay." Naruto asked Cat before passing out.

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke to the sound of water dripping, he looked around to see that he was in a large room being lit up by a dim golden light, the reason why the room was so large was probably due to the large gate with the kanji for seal in the middle.<p>

Naruto groaned as he stood up in the ankle high water, he looked around the large room that could be mistaken for a sewers if not for the large and fancy looking gate and lack of shit smell.

Naruto's eyes then fell on the gate, his ability to see in the dark which he still hasn't figured out he could do, let him see the full and furry glory that is the great bijuu Kyuubi.

"Holy furry foxes Batman!" Naruto exclaimed, the Kyuubi who had been trying to sleep creaked open an annoyed eye to glare at the loud blond.

"**O….so my container has finally seen fit to grace me with his presence…how annoying." **Said the Kyuubi with a sigh of exacerbation.

Naruto was stunned he had no idea what the hell was going on or why he was in this place with the fox of legend the last thing he remembered was….

"Shit where's Ayame-chan!?" Naruto shouted his friend came first to his curiosity as to why such an ancient being was just casually lying in front of him, it was just the kind of person he was.

The Kyuubi kept his glare towards the annoying human before him, **"I do not know or care about what happened to your mate now be silent and let me nap it took a lot to try to influence you last night but for some reason I co-"**The great bijuu cut himself off once he noticed Naruto's eyes, he had seen those eyes before but why in the hell would this mortal have such sacred eyes?

Kyuubi growled menacingly he then stood up and shot his right claw forward in an attempt to strike at Naruto but was just out of reach.

Naruto still jumped back out of fright, "Oi what the hell was that for?!" Naruto questioned, yeah he was talking to the very being that attacked the village for seemingly no reason but from what Naruto experienced in his life, everyone had a reason for something and hearing the Kyuubi have seemingly intelligent speech basically broke all previous notions that he was a mindless beast so naturally he came to the conclusion that he had a reason to attack him… wait sense when did he think about things so fast?

"**Those eyes, a weak little human like you do not deserve such a gift!" **The Kyuubi roared.

"What the hell are you talking about what's wrong with my eyes?!" Naruto questioned.

The Kyuubi gestured towards the clear water at Naruto's feet that acted as a surprisingly good mirror.

Naruto gasped in surprise when he saw the change in his eyes, what was once ocean blue eyes when now ringed silver eyes that reminded Naruto of the ripples in the water at his feet.

"Holy shining shit there silver!" Naruto jumped back in surprise.

The Kyuubi snarled at Naruto, not only does this human keep him from his freedom but he also gains the eyes of his father somehow and on top of that he doesn't even know what the hell those eyes are?!

"What the hell is up with my eyes?!" Naruto questioned

The Kyuubi narrowed his eyes contemplating weather or not to tell his container anything, he really hates him but for some reason he has the eyes of his father a god amongst men and the creator of ninshuu and the Sage of the Six Paths. His advanced mind was able to come up with many possible reasons why this boy who was not even a ninja yet could possibly have such powerful eyes. From all of the possible scenarios as to why Naruto had the eyes of his father he concluded on two possible reasons.

One Naruto could merely be blessed by the Gods and is the child of prophecy that his father had spoken of or two he is the reincarnation of his the sage himself. The Kyuubi did not know how to feel with either of those outcomes.

He had lost hope long ago, it was thought that maybe Hashirama Sinju would be the one of prophecy but when he began to hunt down and seal the bijuu in a misguided and naïve attempt to 'keep balance' that hope was shattered.

The Kyuubi blamed himself for abandoning his siblings, he was the strongest of them all for the purpose of protecting them from the ignorance of man but he grew to hate everything. The death of the sage hit him hard even though it was expected it still stung it only became worse when he saw that the sages sons fighting and pissing all over their own fathers memory. It was selfish of them, they had all there lives to spend with such a great and kind man and yet they defile his memory and dream of peace by warring with each other?! That was unacceptable to the Kyuubi, and so he left the elemental nations until he had heard the cries of his siblings when they were being sealed and it was too late. That only served to fill the Kyuubi with more hatred and lose even more hope for human kind, and then Madara came later and used him as a puppet to fight Hashirama at the Valley of The End. What pissed him off was that he would have agreed to help him due to the fact that he was the one that hunted down his siblings but no Madara just had to be an arrogant ass and think he needed to be tamed, that prick.

The Kyuubi then remembered the promise of his beloved father, one who would bring peace to the world and treat the bijuu like equals a small ember of hope began to take light in the Kyuubi he had not allowed himself to hope for a long time but looking into those eyes made him remember that feeling once more, Hashirama might have failed but this boy has something he did not this boy not only had the eyes of his father but he also had him. Hashirama did not have the advantage of knowing a bijuu to ever be able to treat them like equals, the Kyuubi knew that this boy now had great potential not only was he his Jinchuuriki but also of Uzumaki blood and a Rinnegan user, there was also the side note of (and in Kyuubi's opinion far less important) of potential high value political standing due to his father being the forth Hokage but the Kyuubi cared not for politics.

The Kyuubi would need to guide this boy, not because he really believed in him no that was a form of trust and trust needed to be earned, more out of a sense of self preservation. If Naruto discovered the creation of all things jutsu then he could easily modify the Kyuubi's current consciousness to one that will have no free will and be his personal lap fox or whatever form he chose to give him if he decides to take his revenge on him and that would not do, the Kyuubi _is_ his consciousness everything he is came from the gift of awareness and free will that the sage gave the bijuu because if he did not then the chakra would merely form back together and thus reviving the Juubi. Chakra needs a purpose to keep it busy or else it would just linger on in earth or go back to its original purpose and bijuu chakra's purpose is to become the Juubi and take back all chakra into itself but if you give a consciousness to the chakra and give it an idea of what to form it into then the chakra would be busy doing whatever the consciousness wills it to do which for bijuu for the most part is just to maintain their forms and occasionally blow shit up.

With his decision made the Kyuubi sighed, **"**_**You best be the one ningen" **_The Kyuubi thought.

The Kyuubi looked down at Naruto who was now tapping his foot down in impatience, Naruto needed to get out of here and find out what happened to Ayame but he saw no exit and so the next best thing was to find out what the hell was going on and find a way to get out of here.

"**Those eyes... are very powerful eyes… they are the eyes of a legend a God in all aspects save immortality… Those eyes have the potential for great things… Those eyes… are the Rinnegan."**

Naruto looked at the Kyuubi in awe, not because he knew what the hell a Rinnegan was but because he used an inside volume voice that did not sound either condescending of annoyed granted he only just met him but still he gave off a "bow before me" vibe but right now he just spoke in a far off tone as if he was reminiscing on times passed which he was but Naruto did not know that.

"Uhuh… the what now?" Naruto asked, if he had parents to read him bedtime stories than he would have definitely heard of the tale of the Sage of the Six Paths slaying a great beast and creating the moon with the fabled dojutsu known as the Rinnegan but Naruto was not fortunate enough to have that luxury of things like love and comfort in his early life.

The Kyuubi rolled his eyes, that _was _supposed to be a dramatic reveal but his container just had to go an ruin it with his ignorance.

"**Huh your mate is right… you are impossible," **the Kyuubi deadpanned.

"Hey Ayame-chan isn't my mate were just friends!" Naruto shouted but the Kyuubi hardly believed him, **"O really? You killed four men last night, I bet you didn't even care that those where your first kills you only cared about saving your precious 'just friend'!** The Kyuubi roared.

Naruto was taken aback, memories of what he had done and the slaughter he committed last night came flooding back into his mind, Naruto fell to his knees with tears in his eyes.

"I…I killed them…I didn't even care…w…what am I?" Naruto asked himself, the Kyuubi rolled his eyes at his containers weakness, really crying over some trash you found in an alleyway? Pathetic.

"M…maybe I…I am a demon…maybe it's all true," Naruto began to question even if he was human; people just don't not care about killing someone did they? He still can't muster up enough feeling to feel sorry for what he did it's not like he enjoyed it it's just that he just didn't feel one way or the other as if taking a life was a simple everyday thing that you didn't really think much about, hell he put more thought into what to wear for the day than he did in taking those lives last night and he wears the same damn orange jumpsuit every day!

Naruto was not crying for the men he killed, he was crying in worry, he was worried about what he had become and was worried that Ayame would begin to think of him as a demon, just the thought of Ayame hating him made him cry.

The Kyuubi narrowed his eyes at the crying boy, he was not a demon how dare he compare himself to the rest of his God forsaken villagers those where the real demons, they knew very well that Naruto was only the container but they just want an out lite for their pain, there nothing more than sadistic bastards the lot of them well except for who the Kyuubi has dubbed as Naruto's mate and the old fat one, he did not acknowledge the Hokage's kindness, even if he did not feel any malicious intent from the aged Hokage he was still a Kage and they would do just about anything to 'protect' there village which was just another word for gaining power, hell the old man has already begun to brainwash him with all that 'will of fire' bullshit, he needed to make Naruto see the light, if Naruto only cared for Konoha then how the hell could he bring peace to the world?

"**Demons do not feel love kit," **the Kyuubi said in the best possible imitation of a comforting tone he could muster, he saw that Naruto responded best tenderness through little glimpses he could see in the seal, it was not much it was more like tunnel vision and he couldn't hear anything save for Naruto's thoughts but the Kyuubi has been around for a while and learn how to read lips a while ago just because he could.

Naruto looked up at the Kyuubi in surprise, he had not expected a so called demon to try to comfort him, "Why…why do you care… hell why are you even hear!?" Naruto questioned, he was still in the dark about what was going on here, was he dead, was he in some sort of hell dimension, did something happen on the way to the hospital and he was in some strange land far away from Konoha?

The shock of seeing the demon fox had waned, well he did not feel much shock granted but that was only because that he was worried about Ayame, she could have died form her injuries for all he knows, its time he finds out what the hell is going on once and for all and demand to get the hell out of here.

"**I do not care really, I just hate for you to compare yourself to the rest of this damned village…as for where we are… we are in your mind more specifically your mindscape. I was sealed within you by your precious forth Hokage to stop my rampage in your disgusting village that is why everyone hates you, they think I am you or they just want to beat a child to make themselves feel bigger or some bullshit that I frankly don't care about. The point is we are currently in your mind that is representing the seal that has been placed on you the day you were born to keep me at bay." **The Kyuubi informed.

Now that was a whole lot to take in, not only had he found out that his hero had basically damned him for reasons unknown but also he found out whey people hate him, the only thing Naruto could say was. "Wow…this is heavy." And rub his had in an attempt to stave off the migraine forming in his head. He could scream and shout and cry that this was not true, he could feel hate and anger and brood about how life wasn't fare. But for some reason he was able to keep a level head for now, he would deal with the ramifications of the revelations later, right now he needed information and a way to get out of here, if there was anyone he trusted to help deal with the emotional fall out of this current situation than it would be Ayame…. Wait… that sounded logical… sense when was he so logical?

"**That is right boy you are my jinchuuriki and a barer of the most powerful dojutsu the Rinnegan." **Confirmed the Kyuubi.

"Rinnegan... w…what was that power last night… the one that made my arms numb and change into weapons?" Naruto asked.

The Kyuubi decided to go back to his previous casual position and began to lie down on his paws.

"**It seems that not only did your drive to save your mate awakened your eyes but also the first path, the Asura path, I do not know if you had also awakened the other attributes of the Rinnegan but we shall find out in time." **The fox informed.

Naruto began to bubble with excitement, now that he has been able to calm down and figure out that he must still be resting in the hospital he had allowed himself to try to think about the second priority in his mind and that was finding out about his current situation.

"Ha take that Sasuke-teme when he finds out he'll…" But Naruto trailed off when he felt a murderous glare from the Kyuubi.

"**The Rinnegan is not some childish show and tell toy ningen! It is a sacred tool that has godly powers, it hold the secrets to the vary nature of the universe; it is not some shiny new toy to flaunt about! Only the worth may gaze upon these eyes only the strong opponents that force you to use them may have the privilege of seeing the eyes of my father!"** The Kyuubi roared in anger.

The Kyuubi was very protective of his father's legacy, he could not stop his sons form killing each other, he could not stop his siblings form being sealed but he would make damn sure that Naruto would succeed in his destiny and by doing that he must keep his eyes a secret until he is strong, there are power hungry fools in Konoha and would only server to brainwash Naruto into thinking that Konoha is the only path to peace which it for damn sure wasn't. Well in Kyuubi's opinion it wasn't.

"Alright, alright… just how the hell am I supposed to hide them anyway?" Naruto questioned.

The Kyuubi thought about it, his father always had them on… or could he even deactivate them? The Kyuubi hoped that his father just liked having them on all the time or else this would get pretty annoying to deal with.

"**Try to stop sending chakra into your eyes," **

Naruto complied and closed his eyes in concentration, he felt the flow of his chakra and felt that a steady flow was flowing into them making them feel a bit warm, Naruto focused on the flow and attempt to stop it.

Luckily he felt the flow begin to die down and soon the warm sensation stopped entirely.

Naruto opened his eyes to reveal his normal blue eyes.

The Kyuubi nodded towards the blond, he was relieved that it was able to be deactivated.

"What now?" Naruto asked.

"**Now I must make sure you don't do anything stupid… approach the seal ningen." **Kyuubi ordered.

Naruto looked at him warily, "why the hell would I do that earlier you tried to squash me?" Naruto asked the Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"**I cannot kill you in your mind; you would just wakeup I only did that because I sometimes get carried away when I'm angry."**

Naruto sweat dropped at this, _"sometimes?" _Naruto questioned to himself.

Well Naruto did want to wake up and sense he is sort of in a dream he figured he had nothing to fear so he did as told.

When Naruto approached the gate the Kyuubi held out a closed fist, Naruto which made him raise an eyebrow.

"Uh… you want to fist bump me?" Naruto questioned.

The Kyuubi rolled his eyes again and sighed, **"**_**I swear to God if his Rinnegan doesn't unlock his intelligence soon he'll probably kill himself with his stupidity."**_

"**No idiot I want to establish a link that way I can share your senses and talk to you outside of your mindscape!" **The Kyuubi exclaimed with exacerbation clearly evident in his voice.

"Yeah I get that… but why a fist bump?"

"**DON'T QUSTION IT!" **

Naruto jumped back from the loud angry roar of his tenant.

He quickly recovered and bumped fists with the Kyuubi, **"Now wake up your shadow wishes to speak with you." **The Kyuubi said with a dismissive wave of his paw.

Naruto felt tug on his mind and soon his vision became white.

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes widened and he shot strait up in a sitting position gasping for air after the sudden expulsion from his own mindscape. He looked around to see that he was inside a typical hospital room, the white wall, white ceiling, white floor, white bed, white hospital gown. Seriously white doesn't make a surface any less susceptible to bacteria so why not add at least a bit of color to the rooms!<p>

Naruto was brought out of his musings when he heard a voice next to him.

"Ah Naruto my boy how are you feeling?" Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage of Konohagakure asked Naruto.

Naruto turned to the aged Hokage, he blinked once, then twice, then a third time.

"**Say something idiot!" **Came a voice from inside his mind.

Naruto's eyes widened, _"it wasn't a dream?" _Naruto questioned, the Kyuubi scoffed in his mind, **"of course not, now before you start blabbering I can hear your thoughts so don't start talking out loud, also don't tell him about me or else he will try to stop our link and prevent me from helping your sorry ass." **Explained the Kyuubi.

Naruto really did have the urge to yell at him right now but that might make him look like he was crazy which he probably was for all he knew and the Kyuubi could be a figment of his imagination, but Naruto felt compelled to agree with the Kyuubi. Naruto was able to see the advantage of having a link to an experienced being such as the Kyuubi and if he was able to help him out then he wouldn't mind keeping this secret from the old Hokage, he didn't need to worry him anyway.

"Huh…I'm fine old man…I just felt tired after…." Naruto trailed off when he began to remember what happened last night. The blood, the anger, the strange new power, Ayame getting beaten.

Naruto then remembered why he was so adamant about leaving his mindscape, Naruto's eyes widened in realization, "where's Ayame-chan?!" Naruto half asked half demanded to know.

Hiruzen chuckled, "She's fine my boy she's still recovering but there won't be any permanent damage." Hiruzen informed, Naruto visibly relaxed. "Can I see her?" Naruto asked, the Hokage nodded, "get dressed I'll take you to her."

Naruto hurried to find his cloths, he saw them at the end of his bed, but it wasn't his normal orange jumpsuit but instead where a pair of black shinobi pants with black boots and a black long sleeved hoodie with a crimson swirl the size of Naruto's fist in the center of the chest area.

Naruto looked up questionly at the Hokage. "You didn't think we would let you keep that would you?" Hiruzen asked, Naruto nodded, all of his jumpsuits were burned along with his apartment and the last one was probably stained with so much blood that it wouldn't even be able to be free of it ever again.

Naruto got dressed and hurried out the door; Hiruzen recognized the impatience for seeing a loved one who was injured. Pretty much anyone who has risked loving someone has felt what Naruto is feeling, but Hiruzen doubted that Naruto would recognize his feeling for the girl as love for a while. For one he was young and relationships like that where foreign to every youth but also Naruto has probably never felt or received love in his life so he wouldn't be able to identify the feeling until it was screaming in his face. Hiruzen chuckled at the memory of when he too was oblivious to his now late wife's feeling towards him; she literally had to scream in his face that she loved him for him to get his oblivious head out of his ass a professor he may be but an expert on women he was not.

* * *

><p>The pair arrived at the room contained Ayame Ichiraku, Naruto rushed to open the door to find Teuchi holding his unconscious daughters hand, Teuchi looked up to see a worried Naruto approaching him. Teuchi stood up and bent down to hug the young boy. "I heard what you did…thank you Naruto…thank you so much… you are not what they say you to be I can never repay you for this." Teuchi said to the blond.<p>

Naruto gave the ramen chef a small smile before turning his attention towards his first and only friend.

Both older men in the room smiled knowingly, they had a that look on their faces before just as Naruto has. Both men gave a nod to each other and quietly exited the room.

Naruto slid into the chair seated next to Ayame, Naruto looked at her face, it looked a lot better now. There was no split lip of black eye or swollen jaw. Cat must have ordered a medic Nin to heal her; civilians don't usually get treated by a medical ninja due to them having to focus efforts on the more important shinobi but it was peace time so they could spar at least one medical ninja to treat a wounded girl for relatively minor injuries, well minor compared to what most shinobi get themselves into.

Naruto grasped her left hand and held it, he didn't really know what to do in this situation but he saw Teuchi doing it earlier so he figured that just what you do, he had to admit, feeling Ayames soft hands felt reassuring somehow, like she was still hear and she was safe.

Naruto kept his gaze on Ayames face when tears began to sting his eyes, "I…I'm so sorry Ayame… I should have known that they would eventually go after you because of me… it was selfish of me to want to be your friend and put you in danger like that." Naruto paused for a moment letting his tears fall for a while.

"I hate them," Naruto's voice was quite like he barely even believed himself, but he realized what he just said was true, he could take the insults and beating for himself, he was born only knowing hated after all. But they crossed the line this time, this time they came after one of the three people he cared about, and Naruto wasn't ashamed to admit that he cared more for Ayame than the Hokage or Teuchi. Naruto made up his mind.

"I…I'll become stronger Ayame…I'll become the strongest that has ever been…. That way no one will ever try to hurt you ever again I promise you." Naruto declared his eyes then changed into the Rinnegan.

"I'll become the strongest person that has ever lived so that no one would ever try to hurt you again… that's a promise of a life time." Naruto swore, but little did he know that Ayame was awake to hear him, and had a tear roll down her face, feeling both touched and sad for her best friend. Touched that he cared so much for her and sad that now Naruto just lost what was possibly the last of his innocence. But she couldn't help but feel worry when he heard him speak once more.

"I won't let them hurt you again… even if I have to kill every last one of them." Naruto said darkly as his Rinnegan eyes pulsated with power.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Boom there you have it! Now before you go crying about it being NarutoXAyame hear me out. How many Rinnegangodlike Naruto stories have you read where Ayame and Naruto are the main or only pairing in a story? I can tell you that I've read a lot of fan fiction and I can't really remember a godlike Naruto with NarutoXAyame. The reason for Ayame is simple; she has all the advantages of an OC and none of the disadvantages. Now let me explain, in cannon we know very little about the personality, motive, and pretty much anything about Ayame, all we know is that she is a kind hearted and tolerant individual with an insinuated crush on Kakashi. This gives me basically a blank canvas to work with I can mold her and shape her into anyone I desire, I can make her a bad ass, a damsel, a mother fucking villain if I wanted to and not have to worry about people complaining about her being out of character because we have no idea of her overall character depth because it was never explored in cannon. And due to us already knowing what she looks like she doesn't have the disadvantage that OCs have when trying to explain her appearance which usually ends up being different from the authors intended vision. Now I didn't choose Ayame because I don't like the other girls, I considered pretty much every woman in the Naruto universe that would be considered logical for Naruto to end up with. I wanted to choose Ayame as a challenge to myself, it is rare to see a Rinnegan/godlike story to not be a harem and even more rare for Ayame to be involved, now remember I acknowledge that people can change and things can happen for a person to stop loving another so we will see how the story develops now wont we.**

**Now for unlocking the Asura path first, I didn't want to make the same mistake I did last time and give Naruto the Deva path right off the bat. I don't know why it seems like a rule to give Naruto the Deva path first in Rinnegan stories I think it's just stupid to super buff Naruto into oblivion right off the bat.**

**The Deva path is the most powerful path when it comes to usefulness in battle; however the Outer path is the most powerful outside of combat due to it being the pinnacle of all of the paths which can turn imagination into reality. Also the Asura path is really underrated if you think about it, it is really a powerful ability it's just that compared to the ability to control mother fucking gravity and resurrect people from the dead it's like comparing a blunted kunai to an atomic bomb. **

**As for Naruto's motive, that should be obvious, the title is called "A New promise" meaning Naruto's old cannon promise to have the village acknowledge him has changed to becoming strong enough so that no one would dare hurt his precious people. Just because Naruto hates the villagers doesn't mean he's all dark Naruto now, now it means he's human. I swear the cannon Naruto cannot be human with how stupidly optimistic he is sometimes. **

**As for the other abilities we will see Naruto's mind becoming more intelligent gradually next chapter, heads up I changed some people's personality in the rookie nine, I want to follow closer to cannon but to make up for it I will be changing some people I feel like I want to change so that the interactions between characters feel old hat. **

**We will be seeing Naruto's true reactions to all the revelations in this chapter, as stated earlier his mind was too occupied with worry for the person he loves most to really fully comprehend the revelations, next chapter will be mostly about how Naruto deals with everything and seeing his intelligence increasing. We won't be seeing a large sudden shift in personality aside for him becoming more serious about getting stronger and if you think it was dark when Naruto threatened basically the whole of the village if they ever laid a finger on Ayame well that was the intention, I like to see you try to be all happy go lucky after someone you cared about was beaten and almost raped a few hours ago but I digress, those of you wanting more of a reaction to all the bombs dropped on Naruto this chapter will get it I just wanted to focus on setting everything up seeing how some people forget what the point of a first chapter is and think that everything should happen now, now, now. **

**Well that all I have for now I hope you liked this new version please review and tell me if this chapter was better than the first chapter of the older version, see ya later everyone!**


	2. One step closer

**The Curse of the Rinnegan **

**AN: I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed and supported this story so far I was really worried that people wouldn't like my rewrite but it seems that my worries were unfounded for the most part. I know that NarutoXAyame is not the most popular of parings and that's okay not everyone likes the same thing I'm not going to be changing the pairing for a number of reasons. One being that Ayame has a lot of potential and the only limitations are the limitations of the existing Naruto universe and my imagination. Two is that NarutoXAyame is a rare thing to find especially in Rinnegan stories unless she is involved in a harem which this story will not have, maybe a bit of flirting here and there but Naruto ain't going to be banging everything that walks and has an ass and breasts I just don't make those types of stories. Well let's get this show on the road and get right into this yes?**

Hello- Normal talking

"_You what?"- _Normal thinking

**Hello**- Bijuu/ pissed off Naruto/ summons

"_**Look at this mother fucker"**_- Bijuu thinking/ summons thinking

"Kage bushin no jutsu!"- Jutsu being casted

**I do not own Naruto**

**One step closer**

Ayame's eyes slowly opened as she adjusted to the glaring sunlight, she had heard everything that Naruto said as she was awake as soon as she heard her father's voice when Naruto entered the room. Ayame was worried when she heard Naruto's dark declaration; she did not want to see Naruto become full of hatred and anger all in the name to keep her safe, in her mind if Naruto lost himself in the pursuit to get stronger than it was not worth it. Her friend was not a hateful and vengeful person, no her friend was a person who always brought joy to her life and would brighten up a whole room with just his smile. Ayame wanted that Naruto to protect her not the angry and hateful person she was hearing right now.

Ayame looked to see Naruto still in his seat beside her with his hand in hers and his fingers entangled around her soft hand, Naruto being on the smaller side and only twelve years old had a bit smaller hand size compared to his older friend.

Ayame saw the look of hatred in Naruto's silver ringed eyes; they were the color of polished steel with jet black rings and pupil. She saw those angry eyes pulse with power every few seconds giving Naruto's eyes a glowing affect. Naruto was glaring outside her hospital window as if to ward off the world outside with just his angry glare.

Ayame frowned at this, sure she could understand Naruto's anger she had been the same way when she had been the one in Naruto's place when Naruto was the one hurt in the hospital bed and she was the one holding his hand but to see that angry look on a person like Naruto didn't feel right like it's just something that shouldn't happen like Guy being unyouthful or Kakashi being on time those things just didn't happen.

Ayame timidly brought her hand out of Naruto's grasp and began stroking his whisker marks, Naruto was too focused on trying to burn the village with his eyes to notice Ayame moving her hand out of his grasp but he did feel her soft and cool hand brush against his sensitive whisker marks.

Naruto unconsciously leaned into Ayame's touch as she stroked his whisker marks, Ayame smiled when she saw Naruto's eyes turn from angry and hateful to those of peace and calmness. Naruto's Rinnegan eyes became lidded as he his storm of hatred was calmed by the gentle touch of his best friend.

Ayame always did this when Naruto was sad or upset; she did this a lot when she found Naruto in the hospital after one of his many beatings from the demons of the village.

Naruto's gaze landed on Ayame he saw the small smile on her face as she cupped his cheek as her fingers stoked the right side of his face, Naruto gave her a small but true smile, only Ayame and Teuchi saw his true smiles and very rarely the Hokage. No one else was privy to see the unmasked Naruto, the real Naruto was a scared lonely boy who just wants to be loved and when you see Naruto's true smile you know that you are one of his precious people and would do anything to make sure that you are okay.

"Thank you," Ayame whispered to Naruto, Naruto's smile grew a bit when he heard her voice, it did not sound like she was in any pain nor did it seem like she was afraid of him. Naruto did not really remember all that happened because his instincts were in control but the snippets that he got where gruesome. He was afraid of himself, he had never killed before, he was supposed to feel guilty and sad about his first kills right? But all Naruto could feel was relief after he killed those men, he felt relief because he got there in time, he did not feel sad nor did he feel guilty about killing four men so brutally. He felt nothing for those men he cried in his mindscape because he felt nothing for his victims he was afraid that he was some sort of psychopath, he felt afraid because he did not want to hurt anyone he cares about and he felt like a monster or a demon when he looked back at the events of the night before. How could he kill so easily and not feel anything but relief?

Naruto currently had no answer for himself, the giant fox in his dreams told him that demons don't feel love… but what was love? Is being afraid for the ones you care about love, is being willing to kill for someone love? Naruto had no idea what love was because he had never been shown it before so he could not identify the feeling of being loved because one can never love if one has never been loved before.

Naruto blinked when he remembered the same fox that brought him along this line of thinking, _"just what the hell was that thing anyway?"_ Naruto thought.

However Naruto was brought out of his musings when he blinked to see Ayame right up in his face staring at his eyes in wonder.

Ayame had noticed his eyes before but before they were so angry and unapproachable that she felt afraid to look at them for too long but now that she had managed to calm Naruto down she felt comfortable enough to look at them without fearing those angry orbs would bore into her soul.

And what she saw captivated her, she had no idea what the hell was up with his eyes but she liked it, those silver rippling eyes seemed to see much more than anything she ever could and her scientific curiosity was getting the better of her.

Naruto saw that Ayame was very much in his personal bubble, granted Naruto was not all that far away from Ayame to begin with all Ayame had to do was sit up a bit and lean forward, Ayame just sat there for a good minute while she scrutinized Naruto's new eyes with her own.

After about a minute Naruto tried to pull away and ask her what she was doing, he probably would have asked her the moment she had invaded his bubble but he too was looking into her eyes, he had been close to her before, the had shared some comforting hugs over the years but it's been a long time sense Naruto had looked into those deep pools of brown, it was like an ocean of chocolate which to Naruto was fitting because Ayame had such a kind a sweet personality.

When Naruto tied to pull back Ayame pulled on him to get closer so she could get a better look at the objects of her curiosity, Naruto and Ayame where now nearly nose to nose which Ayame was not fully aware of due to the fact that she was analyzing Naruto's new eyes and going through a number of reasons for his change, she was a civilian so her knowledge dojutsu was limited. But she knew for a fact that this was some sort of dojutsu, hell you couldn't call yourself a citizen of Konoha if you didn't know what a dojutsu was. Sort of the way how you couldn't call yourself a citizen of Iwa if you couldn't name different types of rocks or a citizen of Suna if you didn't know how to survive in the desert. Or Kumo if you didn't know the different type of clouds, or even Kiri if you couldn't name the various aquatic life that lives around the islands of the land of Water.

Naruto however was indeed aware of the closeness, he felt Ayame's hot breath on his face and could feel their noses almost touching, Naruto's cheeks where tinged with red and when he saw Ayame do her cute concentration face with her tongue slightly out, he felt a slight urge to lean forward even closer towards Ayame but before his urge could intensify Ayame pushed him away slightly with a confused look on her face.

Naruto was about to ask what she was looking at when she answered him. "What's up with your eyes Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked Naruto blinked in confusion for a second when he remembered the conversation with the fox in his head. _"It called my eyes the Rinnegan, it's supposed to be some sacred power that allowed me to kill those guys last night…wait he said not to show anyone… well too late now Ayame-chan as already seen it and it's not like I could ever keep a secret from her." _ Naruto thought.

"Uhhh… well I guess there called the Rinnegan… I must have been channeling chakra into my eyes." Naruto answered while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Ayame's eyes went wide, if you were a kid who grew up in a ninja village with parents to tell you bed time stories then you would have most definitely heard of the Sage of the Six Paths who slew an all-powerful monster with the power of his fabled dojutsu the Rinnegan and gave humans chakra. There were many versions and theories of what the Rinnegan might have looked like, some depicted it like a mix of the Byakugan and the Sharingan, others made it look bottomless pits of blackness. However there was an older version of the story that depicted a silhouette of a man with light purplish colored ringed eyes. And Ayame just so happened to grow up on seeing the older version the story of the Sage of the Six Paths so when Naruto said Rinnegan she instantly connected the dots but her logical mind was still skeptical but the kid in her wanted to jump for joy.

"A…are you sure about that Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked hesitantly, if he said yes then she had no idea of the implications.

Naruto didn't know if he should tell her that he got his information from a few hundred meter tall fox in his head, she might think he was crazy, but on the other hand Ayame was one of the smartest people he knew aside from the Hokage so she may know something about the fox and frankly he trusted Ayame more than the Hokage, not because he mistrusted the Hokage really but because well he and Ayame where just closer.

"Uhhh…this might sound crazy but…when I was asleep and a giant fox kind of told me about them." Naruto informed, Ayame paled at his answer, _"A giant fox? No he can't mean the Kyuubi can't he? He can talk to it… what does this mean… o man he's looking for answers… It's against the law to talk about it and the Hokage could be listing but Naruto-kun is really confused right now… I have to tell him or else Naruto could go crazy not really knowing… yes Naruto has been lied to for too long, this way I can repay him just a little for saving me last night." _Ayame made her decision.

"N…Naruto-kun" Ayame began hesitantly, Naruto looked at Ayame, she looked worried and she was biting her lip in worry.

"T…that giant fox…was the Kyuubi." Naruto's eyes widened at the information, he remembered the conversation very clearly now, the Kyuubi had told him that the Forth Hokage had sealed it inside of him, his hero was the reason for his suffering. The Forth Hokage had everything he did not, love, respect, admiration. The Forth became a goal to strive for but now that he knew this, he had no idea how to feel about him.

"T…the Forth d…did this to me?" Naruto whispered Ayame leaned forward to bring Naruto into a hug; it was a hard thing knowing that your role model did something so horrible to you.

Ayame didn't know how Naruto deduced that the forth did indeed seal the Kyuubi inside of him but she wouldn't dwell on that.

Naruto hugged Ayame back, "T…they think I'm the Kyuubi…why?" Naruto asked Ayame tightened her hold around Naruto, "their stupid Naruto… they don't know you like I know you… but remember that you said that you'll show them… you want to become Hokage right?" Ayame asked hopefully, she wanted Naruto to be his old self again but she had a feeling that Naruto had changed after last night and what she wanted might just be wishful thinking.

Naruto didn't know that Ayame was awake when he told her of his new goal to become the strongest ever to protect her, he did not want her to worry for him he wanted to shoulder this on his own to bare this wait so that no one he cares about would need to worry. "Y…yeah… of course Ayame-chan I'll show them that I'm not the Kyuubi and I'll become better than all of the Hokage's even the Forth." Naruto declared, Ayame pushed away a bit to see Naruto plaster a fake smile on his face, Ayame didn't know whether or not he was faking that he still wanted to be Hokage or faking that the fact that his hero had cursed him was not a big deal to him but her optimistic thinking and wanting to see the good in others made her think of the former.

Naruto regretted immediately what he just did, because what he just did would have been unthinkable a day ago but now it's the only thing he felt was right even if it tore him up inside. He lied to her.

* * *

><p>A few hours later and the hospital staff had informed Ayame that she could go home but told her to take it easy for a few weeks, Naruto was excited that his friend was able to leave such a boring place.<p>

Currently Naruto and Ayame where walking down towards Naruto's ruined apartment, Naruto had been admit about going there, he had only one possession that he was worried about and he needed to see if it survived the fire.

Naruto and Ayame walked towards Naruto's now destroyed apartment building, no one wanted to live near the 'demon' so Naruto was the only resident in the building.

Seeing the site almost made Ayame want to cry, if Naruto had been in there like they hoped then he could have died and the thought of that made her sick to her stomach.

Naruto saw her distress and put his hand on her shoulder which was a bit awkward seeing how she was taller than him what with her standing at five feet and four inches and Naruto only at four feet and five inches.

"It's alright Ayame-chan the place was too drafty anyway." Naruto joked, Ayame chuckled, wasn't she the one supposed to try to comfort Naruto; it was his apartment that got burned down after all.

Naruto tugged at Ayame's arm, "come on let's see if it's still hear." Naruto urged Ayame looked confused, "didn't you just want to see it…what's so important?" Ayame asked, Naruto did not tell her why he wanted to go to his destroyed apartment so bad just that he wanted to go there.

Naruto however was already making his way up but he needed to be carful the whole place was almost falling apart it definitely would need to be demolished soon.

Ayame made to walk up the now rickety and charred steps up to Naruto's apartment but Naruto stopped her, "it's too dangerous Ayame-chan if a beam or the ground begins to fall then I can get out of the way fast enough but you can't." Naruto informed, Ayame blinked once, then twice, usually Naruto would just rush up and not think of consequences and he probably would have left her in his hurried search for whatever he came to find and would need explaining as to why Ayame was not looking with him but instead Naruto was the one to think clearly this time and not just that but he looked serious about her staying behind, Naruto did not joke when it came to his friend's safety not anymore.

Ayame nodded and let Naruto go up towards what remained of his apartment.

Naruto carefully opened the charred door to his apartment but still his careful touch seemed to be too much for the door and the door fell flat off its melted hinges.

Naruto looked at the melted hinges, _"that's strange… was the fire really so hot as to melt metal?" _Naruto thought, Naruto began to step slowly inside of his apartment unknowingly putting his stealth skills to use as he did so by making his feet light as to not put too much pressure on what very well could be a heavily damaged floor.

Naruto looked over to his burnt apartment, something didn't feel right, civilians didn't have usually have access to materials that could cause such an inferno, the melted hinges on his door was proof enough that this was probably no ordinary fire.

Naruto saw his window was broken, as expected but Naruto decided to investigate nonetheless, Naruto walked over towards his window which was actually a screen door that leads to a small balcony. Naruto's once white tiled floor of his small kitchen was now the same color of everything else, charred black.

Naruto crouched down to see a broken bottle; **"Sniff it," **came a voice inside of Naruto's head, Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion. _"You want me to what?" _Naruto asked his tenant.

The Kyuubi growled in annoyance, Naruto's intelligence could not get hear fast enough.

"**Remember when we linked… we share senses now so you've gained heightened senses haven't you noticed?" **Asked the ancient fox.

Naruto blinked in confusion, then he tilted his head, suddenly he became aware that he could hear Ayame humming a tune all the way down the street waiting for him, his nose was filled with the amplified smell of charred wood and as he breathed into his hand he could smell his own breath much more clearly as it smelled of ramen.

"_Why the hell am I just noticing this all now?" _Naruto thought to himself, truthfully the Kyuubi had actually forgotten to make the link two ways until a few moments ago but he would never admit that.

Naruto then decided to do as instructed; Naruto sniffed the bottle to smell the now faint smell of alcohol. _"They must have used some sort of makeshift fire bomb to start the fire…but even this couldn't make the fire this hot." _Naruto had yet to notice that he was actually using his head for once normally he wouldn't ponder such questions he would just look for what he came for but he felt himself become curious the moment he noticed the melted hinges it was like he could think more clearly and see things in more detail not just in actual sight but in observation as well.

Naruto stood up from his crouched position as he narrowed his eyes to get a better look around, he could see spots where it looked like the fire had started in random places, now Naruto had a theory but he needed to be sure.

"**Channel chakra into your eyes," **the Kyuubi advised, normally the Kyuubi would not care but at the moment the fox was analyzing Naruto's thought process, from the moment Naruto entered his mindscape a few moments after his awakening of the Rinnegan the dojutsu had been slowly unlocking the full potential of Naruto's intelligence.

It is a slow process at first but as Naruto begins to think more clearly and more advanced his intelligence begins to snowball, the smarter he gets the easier it gets for him to understand and the more he understands the smarter he gets and so on. The main reason why Naruto hadn't noticed these changes was mostly due to how gradual the changes are.

Naruto channeled charka into his eyes and activated the eyes of legend, when he did so he saw faint wisps of what looked like pale blue smoke or mist floating in the air.

Naruto rose an inquisitive eyebrow, _"what is this stuff?" _Naruto questioned his tenant, **"that is chakra… what you are seeing is the left over chakra of jutsu being thrown around and from the looks of your former den then it would be fire jutsu." **Informed the Kyuubi.

"_I can see chakra…what else can I see?" _It was good that Naruto was asking questions this meant that he was becoming more curious and a curious mind learns better than a closed one.

"**The faint blue haze you see around people is the excess chakra a person emits from their bodies similar to how heat radiates off of living beings." **Naruto's eyes widened, _"people radiate heat?" _Naruto questioned, the Kyuubi huffed in annoyance he was not about to become his containers science teacher.

"**Focus on why you are here human!"** The Kyuubi roared in annoyance, Naruto griped his head as he winced in pain, the Kyuubi was being helpful but it seems that he won't be teaching him everything. Naruto figured that the only reason why the Kyuubi was being so cooperative was because of some ulterior motive that he has yet to find out, as long as his motive wasn't to somehow be free or gain control of his body to kill the ones he loves than he is more than willing to take advice from the Kyuubi. It didn't take a genius to see the advantage of havening a few hundred or possibly thousand year old being in your head that is willing to help you out from time to time.

Naruto was just about to do just that when he remembered what the Kyuubi had told him earlier, _"fire jutsu… so ninja helped burn my apartment to?!" _The ninja community where never this direct with their hate for him sure he knew that a majority held resentment towards him and those where mostly from genin to rookie jounin. The Hokage kept his people on a tight leash when it came to Naruto and no one wanted to piss off the Hokage, a lot of the younger ninja thought that the Hokage might be getting soft or was somehow bewitched by the demon. But he was still the Hokage and when the Hokage gave his ninja a direct order to not kill or harm Naruto Uzumaki in any way, shape or form they had to obey or risk being executed for treason by ignoring the direct order of the Hokage.

But even then it seems like a few took that chance and insured that the 'demon' wouldn't be able to come back to its 'lair.'

This got Naruto really worried, if there where ninja willing to go this far then who's to stop them from coming after him directly or worse coming after Ayame or Teuchi.

"_I have to get stronger fast… especially sense ninja are gunning for me now."_

As Naruto slowly got closer to his room as to not possibly collapse the very unsteady building Naruto kept his ears listing to the sound of Ayame humming her little tune as she waited for him, he did this to make sure that she was still around he never knew when those same ninja that torched his place with fire jutsu would come back and decided to go after Ayame to get to him. He idly wondered if he was just paranoid but he brushed it off, an unknown thereat who was most likely a ninja was probably after him and plotting to get at him somehow he could not afford to not be paranoid.

Naruto entered his room and looked around for the item he came to find, the room was dark, he only had one small window and it was stained with soot but to Naruto's surprise he could see perfectly fine.

The Kyuubi decided to explain,** "You can also see in the dark." **Was the fox's simple explanation.

Naruto was about to ask the fox to elaborate more on this ability when his foot hit something, Naruto looked down to see the thing he came looking for. It was important to him for the fact that it was his first ever birthday present, it meant a lot to him and he would normally wear it as a necklace around his neck under his shirt and jumpsuit. Naruto was relieved to see that his first ever birthday present was intact aside from the bit of ash on the handle.

Naruto bent down to pick up the three pronged kunai.

* * *

><p>Ayame was standing on the side of the street as she waited for Naruto to come back with whatever was so important to him.<p>

Ayame was in her casual cloths; she was wearing long blue genes with forest green long sleeved shirt along with black sandals. She had her hair flowing freely down her back without her usual pony tail or her bandana that was needed to keep her hair out of the food she cooked.

She was idly humming a tune that was as been stuck in her head for a while now but she can't seem to remember the words to the tune.

She then saw Naruto approach her form her peripherals, "did you find it?" she asked, Naruto nodded with a smile on his face, "yeah I got it," Naruto said has he held up the three pronged kunai.

Ayame looked at the kunai and as soon as she did she suddenly remembered her father giving it to him for his eighth birthday.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "heh yeah I couldn't just leave it ya know," Ayame smiled at him, her father gave Naruto that kunai for his eighth birthday after Naruto told them that his hero was the Forth Hokage, the Forth was a frequent visitor to the ramen stand when he was alive and he considered Teuchi as a friend so he gave him one of his Hiraishin kunai to activate if ever he was in trouble. After he died it became a memento of the friend that Teuchi had lost, Teuchi had decided to give Naruto the Hiraishin kunai as a gift, Teuchi couldn't do anything with it except let it gather dust and when Naruto expressed desire to be like the Forth then Teuchi thought that it would be the perfect gift for Naruto. Naruto had cried that day because he had never received a gift in his life.

Naruto may be conflicted with the his feelings towards the Forth but he didn't see the kunai as the former property of the Forth Hokage, no he saw it as the physical proof that their where people who cared for him and that he had a family in the Ichiraku family.

"I remember that day," Ayame said in a faraway tone, Naruto nodded as he gave Ayame one of his small yet true smiles.

Naruto shook away his nostalgia, "so what do you want to do Ayame-chan the docs said that you should take it easy for a while so I guess you are getting that vacation after all."

Ayame sighed, "I guess I do have to relax now don't I?" Ayame asked rhetorically, Naruto rolled his eyes; Ayame was a damn workaholic sometimes.

"O no the dreaded occasional nap and lounging around your greatest fears have been realized Ayame-chan! Fear not for I shall help you face your fears and I shall provide snacks for our Princess Gale movie marathon we shall prevail Ayame I know it's hard for you but you must believe in yourself you must embrace your inner laziness!" Naruto declared while being overly dramatic.

Ayame rolled her eyes at her friend, she for one found no problem with wanting to keep busy, okay maybe she took it a bit far from time to time but that's just what she does.

"O yeah but where are you going to get the snacks whisker-kun?" Ayame asked indigently, Naruto huffed at the nickname; he actually liked it because it showed that Ayame had a sense of humor but he wouldn't admit to it because if Ayame knew that he didn't actually mind the nickname then she would come up with something that actually might be embarrassing.

"Don't worry chocolate-chan, I got dis," Naruto said nonchalantly, Ayame too didn't mind her own nickname, but she was not about to let anyone other than Naruto to call her that, you got to be in the circle to be allowed to call her that name and there was very few people who were in Ayame's trusted circle of friends.

"Fine I guess I'll relax, meet me at my house and bring some good snacks not all that damn cheese you bring all the time, bring those salty ones that I like." Ayame said as she begun to walk off.

* * *

><p>It was now night and Naruto and Ayame where sitting in Ayame's small living room watching one of the Princess Gale movies, they were both on the comfortable and warm couch.<p>

It was just before midnight when Naruto noticed the clock, "uh hey Ayame-chan?" Naruto asked quietly, Ayame who had been enthralled by the movie didn't even take her eyes off the screen, "hmm?" Ayame responded just before she took a handful of her snacks and ate them with all the grace of well there was no grace in that situation she just literally stuffed her salty snacks into her mouth and filled it up making her look like a chipmunk with nuts in its mouth.

"I was thinking…sense my apartment decided to that it would be funny to catch fire and all… maybe I could stay here for a while?" Naruto asked.

Ayame nodded while she still continued to chew her food, "ure…ruto… eep, hear… ot pillow… oor." Ayame said with her mouth full.

Naruto cocked his head to the side to look at Ayame's lazy graceless form, "wow you are beautiful I must paint you." Naruto joked, Ayame glared at Naruto and hit his arm lightly before swallowing her food, "ass," she muttered.

Naruto chuckled, it was times like these where he can truly relax, in the ramen stand he could show a bit of his true self without the mask of the normal fake grin on his face but he still had to steel himself because just a few feet away was the village that hates him. But when he visited his friend's house he could smile his true smile and not worry about glares boring behind his back.

A few minutes later Teuchi opened the front door and entered the humble house, Teuchi was tired after a long day of work he lazily glanced at Naruto and Ayame who were currently watching the latest Princess Gale movie in the dark.

Teuchi mealy walked past the pair, Naruto practically lived in his house at times and it didn't take a genius to figure out that Naruto would be living at his house for a while sense his apartment was just torched. Even if it wasn't Naruto would still be here considering his protective nature when it comes to Ayame he would be either visiting regularly or sleeping at his house due to the events that happened yesterday.

Before Teuchi left the living room he looked back at his daughter and the young man who saved her, he saw Ayame relaxing on the couch with her head resting on Naruto's shoulder with Naruto trying his best not to blush.

Teuchi smiled, if there was anyone he would trust with his daughter it would be Naruto, not only would he protect her even if it meant his own life but also he was too innocent to try anything inappropriate with his daughter.

After the movie Naruto made to adjust himself on the couch expecting Ayame to go to her own bed but he noticed that she was already asleep, sighing he decided it would be pointless to try to wake her. Ayame was probably the heaviest sleeper in all of Konoha but unknown to him, Ayame only becomes a heavy sleeper in the presence of Naruto, the reason being that Naruto has a comforting warmth to him that makes it easy to relax around him and when Ayame discovered that when they were little he had become her official pillow when he slept over.

Naruto then laid down on the couch with Ayame sleeping towards the inside of the couch with her head on his chest, Naruto looked down to see Ayame's peaceful face Naruto smiled, _"this is what I fight for now, for the moments like this I will do all I can to protect my precious people." _With that Naruto fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Naruto awoke to a heavenly aroma, Naruto stood up stretching out the cramps that comes from sleeping on a couch with another person.<p>

Naruto looked to find Ayame making breakfast with Teuchi already waiting at the table, Teuchi noticed Naruto as he walked over towards the table. Teuchi smiled from his cliché dad newspaper all he was missing was a checkered vest and a pipe and he would be all set.

"Ah Naruto good morning," Teuchi greeted, Naruto yawned as he sat down, "hey old man," Naruto responded.

Ayame then finished breakfast for the three of them, afterwards Teuchi left for the ramen stand leaving Naruto and Ayame alone at the table.

Naruto was finishing his breakfast while Ayame was wondering whether or not they should talk about the events of the last few days.

Naruto was also wondering the same when he heard his tenant give in two cense of the situation.

"**Mortal she's already seen your Rinnegan; you need to tell her to keep it a secret." **

Naruto nodded, while he was sure she would keep it a secret nonetheless it always helped to make it clear that this sort of information private.

"Uh Ayame-chan" Naruto said to get the brown haired teen's attention, "yes," Ayame responded.

"Uh yeah… can you keep my Rinnegan secret I don't really want the village to know about it ya know," Naruto asked sheepishly.

Ayame nodded, sense she was studying law she understood better than most about why Naruto's Rinnegan should stay a secret, one of the most disgusting laws of Konoha was the clan restoration act and if anyone of importance got wind of Naruto's Rinnegan than they would force him to wed at least five wives for the purpose of 'protecting' the village. _"Power hungry bastards," _Ayame thought in disgust.

"Hey Naruto… how's it that you know of the Kyuubi?" Ayame asked, Ayame didn't really understand the abilities of a Jinchuuriki, she had a theory that it might be some sort of mental or spiritual link, he did tell her that he talked to it in his sleep. But she was still skeptical, she was always told that the bijuu were mindless beasts that only want destruction but she needed to be sure if that was true.

Naruto paused, he wasn't sure how she would react knowing that he was in contact with the fox but she was an understanding person and he was confident that she wouldn't judge him.

"After I passed out the other day I woke up in what I think was my mind seeing how it wasn't a dream…It told me things about my Rinnegan and has even been able to help me out from time to time as of yesterday," Naruto informed.

"You talked to it?" Ayame asked while Naruto nodded.

Ayame didn't really know what to say, if the Kyuubi can talk then that meant that it was sentient this only left more questions if the Kyuubi was sentient then that means it probably had a purpose for attacking Konoha rather than just being a mindless being of destruction so that begs the question of what was the purpose why would a being like the Kyuubi even care about a human village? Did the Hokage offended it somehow, was it threatened, was it seeking revenge of some kind? So many questions running through the genius girls' head but no answers.

While Ayame was questioning the reasons of why the Kyuubi was even in the village Naruto was having his own conversation.

"**Human you know that you need to get strong right?" **Kyuubi asked, Naruto nodded mentally, **"your mate is a smart for a ningen you should ask her to help you with your academics." **

"_What?! How can I use something like advanced calculus to stop a kunai and didn't I tell you that Ayame and I are just friends!?" _Naruto argued the Kyuubi rolled his eyes at the annoying mortal.

"**Fool just do as I say this will help you in the long run," **The Kyuubi rebutted in exacerbation.

Naruto mentally huffed in annoyance, but said nothing more, the last time he followed the Kyuubi's advice he got enhanced senses so he figured that whatever the fox's reasoning is then it could only help in getting stronger.

"Hey Ayame-chan… sense you can't work for a few weeks… can you help me with my academics… the fox said it would help me." Naruto asked tentatively.

Ayame who was currently drinking from a class of water spewed it all out in surprise, wide eyed and in disbelief all Ayame could ask was, "you what mate?"

That is the last thing Ayame would expect Naruto to ask, "y…you want me to help you with your academics?" Ayame asked in disbelief.

Naruto nodded, "yeah…it's alright if you don't want to I mean it is your vacation after all."

Ayame getting over her shock shook her head, "no its okay, this actually gets me something to do." Ayame now seemed excited of the prospect of teaching Naruto, she loved to learn and teaching is something she also finds enjoyable so this was a win, win for her at least.

"Hold up I'm going to get my books," with that Ayame left the kitchen to go to her room.

Naruto sighed, _"I hope this is all worth it," _soon Ayame came lugging a large stack of books of all aspects of academic learning. When she plopped the books down the table shook and the kitchen was filled with a loud banging sound.

Naruto paled at the pile of books, Ayame smirked, "now…let's start on some light reading shall we?" Naruto paled even farther, _"this is going to be fun," _Ayame cackled inwardly.

* * *

><p>(Time skip three weeks later)<p>

If Ayame could describe the last three weeks in one word she would say that it was difficult, Naruto was hard pressed to sit still and listen the whole way through although he was improving by the end. She had to walk Naruto all the way through the last three years of his academic education which was a surprise to her, not that she had to review and teach him the last three years of his education but the fact that he could get down three years of teaching in only three weeks. Not that she went in depth in his education for the most part, it was as if Naruto was slowly remembering what he was taught for the last there years even though he admitted to only half listening to all of this teacher's lectures.

She confirmed this by reviewing a years' worth of study for a subject that would take the whole day and at the end of the day she would test him to see if he remembered anything from the subject that way she could see if she actually had to reteach him everything and not just fill in the gaps.

This surprised Naruto as well, when Ayame would begin to tell him something about one subject he would suddenly remember his teacher's lectures about it even if he didn't truly listen to it, it was as if his brain was grabbing all of the useful knowledge of his memories from that subject.

Unknown to Naruto, this was the exact reason why the Kyuubi wanted Naruto to study his academics, the snowball effect of his brain unlocking was beginning and starting from having him remember his academic learning was a safe start.

Naruto being the ever impatient one that he is wanted nothing more than to understand his awesome dojutsu but the Kyuubi forbade him from doing any actual ninja training until after the three weeks of academic learning leaving Naruto to wonder sense when he allowed a giant fox to boss him around but nonetheless accepted his fate the only reason why he wasn't complaining as much as he would was because he too was intrigued about what else he could remember and it left him wondering if his ability to remember things better was a byproduct of the Rinnegan.

Naruto relearned a lot from the past three weeks of tutoring with Ayame and Naruto could not take all the credit, Ayame was a very good tutor. She was both patient and stern when it came to torturing, she didn't get annoyed when Naruto didn't understand something right away or even if he didn't get it after a couple of time of explanation she just figured that the fist way of explaining something was just not the way how Naruto would understand the subject that they were learning so she would try a different way of approaching the subject.

In history Ayame found out that Naruto learnt best if you made the lessen like a story, which is what it was but most teachers don't put enough heart into the lessen. Most teachers resign themselves by teaching the facts of History and nothing else; Ayame told it from the possible view point of what the people of the time could have seen the historical events from.

The only thing she just couldn't find her own spin when it came to teaching was math, even the book loving Ayame recognized math as the satin of all academic subjects. There is just no way to make learning math both fun and interesting, math is just one of the purist definitions of a necessary evil.

The experience was rewarding for both of them, Naruto was able to start the snowball effect of his brain unlocking its true potential and Ayame was able to get the experience of teaching a supposed 'problem' child. In Ayame's opinion there are no bad students only bad teachers.

Now we find Naruto heading towards the ninja academy after the three week long break, his attire is similar to the day he left the hospital; Teuchi was kind enough to shop for him if he forwarded the money of course.

Naruto was wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt with long black shinobi pants along with his black ninja sandals. A drastic change from the all-orange hangman's noose that he used to wear.

But that was an old Naruto; a Naruto that wanted acknowledgment from the villagers, but now after they had crossed the line that they should never had crossed he was changed.

He fought for his precious people and only his precious people, Naruto' will of fire was not to protect the village but to protect the only ones he cared about in said village. Was it selfish, Naruto didn't care; after all he's gone through in his life than he deserved to be selfish.

As Naruto walked closer towards the academy he couldn't help but smirk a bit, this was the place where he would become one step close, a small step but soon Naruto felt that he would be leaping towards his goal, yes Naruto was now one step closer to becoming the best.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it, not much happened this chapter I'll admit and some people might still find Naruto's reactions to all of the revelations a bit lack luster and I will admit this, I am not good with angst nor will I probably ever be good with it. This chapter is more of a link between major chapters and I wanted to show you how Naruto and Ayame interact normally. <strong>

**I doubt that people want about two or three whole chapters of Naruto crying over his lot in life, I've read some stories that pace it like that and it just slows down the story to all hell. **

**The next chapter is the introduction the rookie nine and training on Naruto's part, it won't be the same personalities for everyone. People like Sakura, Sasuke will be changed up. Hinata as well will have a bit of a change but not so much.**

**I hope this was good enough for the time being the story will start to kick up in a few chapters but you know how it is, I can't jack Naruto up without a good reason and god-like Naruto stories need to be paced right or else you will not have any tension in your story whatsoever. Too many people just give Naruto full god mode at the first chapter or even the epilogue and unless you have a damn good reason for it then it's just another power fantasy that is not worth anyone's time to read. **

**See you all later please review and stay classy! **


	3. Progress and Exams

**The Curse of the Rinnegan (Remix)**

**AN: Hey everyone I'm back, yeah it's been a while and I have no real good excuse save for just some major lack of drive and writers block as well as my own perfectionist tendencies with me having to rewrite this chapter three times until I made a version I could be happy with.**

**Not much to say really, I guess an apology for people who's been into the story and having to wait so long, but either way let's get this started.**

"Normal Talking "

"_Normal thinking"_

"**Bijuu/summon talking"**

"_**Bijuu/Summon thinking"**_

"Jutsu being casted in battle"

**I do not own Naruto nor do I own anything that I may reference**

**Progress and Exams**

* * *

><p><strong>Six months later: The day before graduation exam<strong>

Sounds of panting and running feet could be heard coming from training ground forty two, at the training ground one could find a twelve year old academy student that could be identified by his unique features, with his spiked blond hair being blown back slightly from the speed of the running boy, his blue eyes sparkling with life and youth, and his three defined whisker marks on each cheek. However if you knew this same boy six months ago than you would have been greatly surprised to see the major lack of anything orange on his person. Said blond boy was wearing a simple dark green T-shirt with matching dark green cargo shorts and black shinobi sandals. This boy, to anyone that cared to acknowledge him as human was known as Naruto Uzumaki, former prankster king of Konoha and former dead last of the academy.

Naruto was currently doing suicides inside of the training ground; said workout involved the blond haired Uzumaki to run to each end to the large clearing, on each end of the forty second training ground of Konoha stood three training posts. Naruto would run to one end of the training ground and touch the middle post then precede to run to the other end and do the same to the opposite middle post. This training was great for enhancing speed and endurance, especially sense training ground forty two is one hundred meters long.

Naruto was panting hard, his leg muscles were burning to almost intolerable levels but the blond pushed through, determined to break his personal endurance record. Naruto could feel his legs wanting to give, his eyes began to water slightly from the pain and his breathing became ragged but he did not give up. Naruto was half way to the next training post; his legs began to burn even more, forcing Naruto's already excellent pain tolerance to the limit.

"_Just one more… I'm almost there!" _Naruto screamed in his head.

Naruto was now only a few meters away from the training post when his left leg cramped up making Naruto stumble, _"damn it so close!" _Naruto raged internally. Naruto was too close to quit now, he forced himself onward, and Naruto gritted his teeth to bite down the pain by sheer force of will. The blond hobbled awkwardly for the last two meters until his right leg finally gave out as well, Naruto being defiant as ever reached out his hand before he could face plant with the ground. His hand allowed him to brace himself on the training post, sweat poured down his face, blurring his vision when it dripped from his brow into his eyes.

Naruto stood there for a few moments while he panted like a dog and his sweat glands produced waterfalls of salty water. After a few moments Naruto was able to get his breathing somewhat under control, Naruto raised his head and looked at the training post, and he smiled tiredly and allowed himself to collapse on the ground.

Naruto lied there on his back like a starfish with the back of his head slightly elevated by propping it on the wooden post. "One hundred and sixty laps," Naruto said out loud, although you could hear the exhaustion in his voice the pride in his accomplishments was evident as well.

"_Ten miles…I can sprint nonstop for ten miles, I haven't felt this good sense I figured out the best weapon for me with my Asura Path." _Naruto thought with pride.

Naruto could remember that day, the day, he was able to get a hang on his newfound powers and figure out the weapon he could make that felt the most natural to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback <strong>**(Two months after return to academy)**

Naruto was inside of training ground forty two, he felt proud of himself for finding such a covenant yet private training ground, said blond was currently trying to understand his newfound powers.

Naruto's silver Rinnegan was blazing with annoyance as he once again turned his right arm into a pitch black sword; his literal sword arm was changed from just below the elbow and curved like a katana. Naruto swung his sword arm amateurishly at a training post. He made contact with the training post with the edge of his sword arm, the cut he made was shallow, and it barely even scratched the surface of the wooden post.

Naruto growled in annoyance, "Damn it, two fucking months sense I started training and I still can't sharpen my sword arm for shit!" Naruto yelled out in anger.

Naruto cocked his arm back and stabbed his sword arm at the post; he was taken by surprise when he stabbed clean through the training post with the end point of his blade. Naruto in is surprise tripped forward and slammed his head on the post, the blond hissed in pain and grabbed his head with his left and, the sudden pain was enough to break his concentration on his technique and his arm reverted back to its original shape. Naruto felt his arm gain feeling back and proceeded to carefully pull his arm out of the post to avoid splinters.

When Naruto got his arm out of the post he looked down at his hand and flexed his fingers, _"why is it that I can make sharpened points but not edges?" _He wondered.

Naruto then looked at his left arm and willed it to turn into a spike, he felt the usual feeling of numbness but what was different from the time he awakened his power is the speed of which he was able to change the shape of his body parts. So far his arms took the least amount of time to change, but when it came to his legs it took him about three whole seconds to change. He had got the idea of creating stilts one day when Ayame had put him on his new healthy diet when he expressed desire to become more serious on his shinobi training. Ayame had forbade him to eat excessive amounts of ramen which was easy for her to enforce sense he's still been living with her and her father for the past two months. Ayame had humiliated him by putting his instant ramen on the top shelf inside of the pantry, what made it worse is that Ayame was somehow able to sense whenever he was trying to climb his way up to his precious ramen and stop him via broom to the back of the head. So he devised an ingenious plan one day when Ayame was away from the house, his thought was if she could sense him trying to climb to the ramen than he would just have to be tall enough to just grab the ramen. It took him a whole week to be able to will his legs into stilts, Naruto however did not take into account that he was unpracticed in the art of stilt balancing, which is why Ayame found him unconscious with a large bump on his head inside of the pantry with the top shelf ripped from the wall and uncooked noodles everywhere.

Naruto still occasionally blushed in embarrassment when he remembered that incident; Ayame still wouldn't let it go and occasionally teased him about it.

Naruto walked away a few feet from the training post and lunged forward with his spiked arm poised to pierce the post, he was able to pierce strait through the post, his spiked arm poking about two inches from the other side of the post. Naruto pulled his arm away from the post and steeped back.

Naruto looked down at his spiked arm and shook his head._ "No it feels too clunky. How will I be able to move fast enough in battle with this awkward ass spike?" _Naruto thought.

Naruto sighed in disappointment, he looked up at the sky to see that it was getting dark out; he needed to get to the stand and walk Ayame home. He wouldn't make that mistake again; he didn't trust the villagers anymore.

* * *

><p>Naruto was walking towards the ramen stand in deep contemplation; he was still trying to figure out the best weapon for him. He was unable to make the edges of a sword sharp, a spike felt too awkward and clunky, his two armed hammer had the same effect as the spike of feeling too awkward to do proper battle with, and he was at a loss of what to do.<p>

Naruto walked to the back of the ramen stand where he knew that Ayame would be cleaning up, Teuchi was at home due to the changing of the seasons his allergies began to act up around this time so he had to stay home for a few days or else he would sneeze all over the food he was making.

Naruto found the door to the back of the stand open; Ayame was sweeping the floor inside of the kitchen while humming to herself. Naruto smiled when he heard her voice, she had a wonderful signing voice in his opinion, she was always too embarrassed to sing in front of anyone. There was only one occasion when she sung in front of someone and Naruto was glad to be the one honored enough to hear it.

Naruto walked inside the back, the sound of his footsteps alerted Ayame and she turned around to see her first and best friend.

"Hey I'm almost done I just got to put up the knives and we'll head home," Ayame informed, Naruto nodded and leaned up against the door frame.

Naruto waited for a few moments until he heard Ayame giggle to herself, Naruto rose an eyebrow and walked towards the sound of her giggling to see what was so funny.

Naruto found Ayame in front of the mirror beside the kitchen utensils; the brown haired chef was currently doing what she considered 'badass' poses in front of the mirror, in each hand were three knives situated in a way to make it look like she had three claws on each hand.

Naruto watched as Ayame struck another 'badass' pose, she jabbed her right arm as if to stab an imaginary enemy. Naruto's eyes widened slightly, seeing those knife claws gave him an idea.

"_Claws...yes I could try that, I could make them big enough to be effective but small enough so they don't get in the way… I can even keep my fingers to make hand seals!" _Just as Naruto thought that as chibi version of himself began dancing in victory in his head.

Naruto shook out of his thought, _"yes… but something more important is happening right now… prime teasing material!" _

"Huh…so this is why my ramen takes so long to cook," Naruto said with a sly fox like smile on his face.

Ayame jumped in surprise, the knives clattered onto the counter top, she turned around with her cheeks aflame with embarrassment. "I…I was just checking if I cleaned the knives right." She tried to defend herself.

Naruto, still with that sly smile rose an eyebrow, "O and to check for smudges you need to flail around like you did?" Naruto questioned.

Ayame's cheeks reddened even more, she sputtered an argument but Naruto was already laughing his ass off at her expense. Ayame rolled her eyes and huffed, "screw you shorty," the brown haired teenager muttered.

Naruto heard this and wiped his head to glare at her, "Oi I'm not sort!" Naruto protested.

Ayame chuckle, "then why did you give yourself a concussion when you tried to get the ramen from the top shelf hmm?" Ayame questioned now with her own sly smirk.

Naruto's cheeks reddened at being reminded of what had been dubbed as the 'Pantry Incident,' "T…that was an accident, could of happened to anyone," Naruto defended.

Ayame walked over to her blond haired friend and ruffled his hair, "yeah could of happened to anyone …any shorty that is."

Naruto glared lightly at his friend, "whatever at least I can look at cute things without losing my mind unlike some people," said the blond.

Ayame pouted, "Hey it was a _really _cute dog," Ayame defended herself.

Ayame tends to have a weakness for cute things; it is probably one of the only 'girly' things about her personality. When she sees something cute she reacts like most females would and coo and aww over whatever object of cuteness had her attention. She would be the first to admit that she likes cute things so Naruto's words had no effect on her.

Naruto rolled his eyes and scoffed, "yeah but you didn't have to push me on the ground and rush over to just look at it."

Ayame had the decency to look a bit sheepish when she remembered that time, they had been walking by a pet store and she saw a little puppy peer out of the window to the store, she had squealed at its cuteness and pushed Naruto out of the way to get a better look at it.

Ayame looked at the clock to see that it was getting late, "well we better head home right whisker-kun?" Asked Ayame, Naruto nodded his head and the pair headed to the door.

"Yeah I'm pretty hungry after my training, let's go chocolate-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback end <strong>

Naruto smirked at the memory, it took him a month to will the claws to appear on his hands, the reason for it was that his claws are not a full limb transformation and require more concentration and control to conjure. He had to work on his chakra control and finished a more advanced version of the leaf sticking exercise to gain the proper amount of control; Naruto had come up with the idea of the advanced exercise after he had completed the leaf sticking exercise. The advanced exercise involved him trying to stick multiple leaves on his person at the same time; he had to get to two dozen leaves before he was able to have enough control to create his claws.

Naruto held up his right hand and willed his claws to appear, after nearly three months of practicing Naruto could now summon his claws in about three seconds, a great improvement to the original thirty seconds it took for him to summon them but in a shinobi battle where every second counts, three seconds was far too long.

The claws appeared on the back of his hand; Naruto felt it go numb as the three, pure black, seven and a half inch long blades appeared in between his knuckles.

The claws felt perfect for him, he started the process of incorporating the claws into the academy taijutsu style a month ago but the academy taijutsu style never felt right to him. It was too defensive for his tastes, the style was a mostly defensive style meant to give fresh Genin a style that allowed them to hold out in times of need until there Jounin sensei arrived to aid them.

Nevertheless Naruto was able to incorporated his claws somewhat into his taijutsu style, but due to the nature of the style Naruto was forced to modify the style to the best of his ability, not instead of being ninety percent defensive his modified style is now only about half defensive and half offensive. It wasn't as refined as his other class mates' clan styles but it was passible enough to place him amongst the top ten in the class in the last taijutsu tournament.

He was so excited when he placed eighth best in taijutsu in his class; he even beat a clan heir! Granted that it was Shino and he doesn't seem to be the taijutsu type but still that was a big deal for him, Shino had been trained by his family sense the age of five like all the other clan children while Naruto at that age had just finished mastering how to read and write. Naruto had proven to himself that day that his hard work was really paying off and it spurred him on even more to train harder, he would not rest until he would become the best, he would never quit until the day he was so strong that no one would ever dare harm the people he cares about ever again.

As his mind drifted towards his precious people all he could think about was Ayame, she was the brightest light in his life. Teuchi was a good man and a great father figure but Naruto couldn't really relate to the man on the level he has with Ayame, Iruka is a kind and caring elder brother figure and a good teacher but Iruka still at one time hated him just like all the other villagers. The Old Man… that was complicated, over the past six months Naruto had been forced to reevaluate his opinion on some things that included his views on the Hokage and the village as a whole.

Naruto had come to realize that the Hokage might not be the kind and caring grandfather he had made himself out to be, Naruto wondered just how many more secrets the aged Sarutobi has kept from him. Naruto remembered how easily the Hokage was able to evade answering his questions when it came to certain topics, things like.

"_Why does everyone hate me?"_ Naruto would ask and Hiruzen would reply along the lines of, _"They don't hate you Naruto, there just confused please don't blame them." _

When it came to the topic of the identity of his parents the Hokage wouldn't even bother to give him a half assed answer just a seemingly well-rehearsed lie, _"I'm sorry Naruto but I do not know, I do know that they were heroes of this village just like everyone else that lost their lives battling the Kyuubi." _

Naruto didn't know what was worse the fact that his parents were probably just some nameless cannon fodder shinobi that where so easily dismissed like trash on the street. Or that the Hokage was actually lying to Naruto right to his face and that his parents really where important in some way…actually the latter was probably worse. If his parents where important than either they gave him up to become a sacrifice for their own personal gain and not care for his life in anyway, or that they were dead and if they were of some importance and if they loved him than he possibly had some sort of inheritance that was purposely being denied to him.

Naruto sighed at his train of thought, it was rapidly becoming more depressing by the minute.

Naruto looked up at the sky to see it rapidly becoming darker, he groaned in slight pain as he lifted himself off of his back and stood up on still burning and shaky legs. Naruto began to head towards the village proper to continue what has become a nightly routine.

* * *

><p>Ayame Ichiraku had just finished cleaning the last of the cookware used in cooking there food product, now the brown haired fifteen year old was currently sitting on a stool positioned near a counter inside the kitchen in the back of the ramen stand. The ramen cook was currently trying her best to finish her homework before Naruto came to walk her home.<p>

Ayame smiled softly at that, ever sense the incident Naruto had become more protective of her, then again Naruto had always had protective tendencies towards her for a while now. But then again so did she at times, but she just figured that, that was just what best friends do.

She didn't look too much into the fact that just the thought of Naruto being hurt either physically or emotionally gave her feel like someone punched her in the stomach, or seeing his true authentic smile that seemed to radiate with the warmth of the sun made her automatically fell reassured and gave her a fluttering in her chest. Because to her, that's just what you're supposed to feel with your best friend…right?

Ayame began lightly tapping her work with the bud of her pencil in mild irritation, _"I hate it when I can't figure something out." _Ayame grumbled inwardly.

This had been a topic that had continued to confuse her, Naruto is and always has been her best friend, and for the almost eight years now that she and Naruto had known each other she hadn't started feeling this way until six months ago whenever Naruto saved her. At first she dismissed it as just residual appreciation that she still felt but whenever she would look back on that night the flutter in her chest would come up again and whenever she would remember seeing Naruto's blood stained hands she would remember the conversation she had with her father all those months ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback <strong>**(The morning after the incident) **

Brown pools of chocolate fluttered open to life, the two deep brown eyes beheld a white ceiling as soon the light blur left her eyes. The girl then heard soft breathing to her left, Ayame moved her head slowly to see her father sitting on a chair besides her looking at her with concern.

Ayame smiled lightly and proceeded to sit up and let out a very unladylike groan do to the sudden pounding in her head.

"Hey daddy," Ayame croaked, her voice sounding strained from lack of moister. Teuchi jumped slightly at the sound of his daughter's voice.

"Hey Ayame-chan, don't move so much, here I'll get you some water." Teuchi fumbled around clumsily while he tried to prop his daughter up and look for the picture of water that was left in the room.

Teuchi was finally able to help prop his daughter up in a sitting position with the help of pillows and gave Ayame her much needed water.

After a few gulps of water Ayame set her cup down, both father and daughter was silent.

Ayame looking down at her lap, her right hand rubbing her cheek that was supposed to be swollen from the black eye one of those drunks gave her last night.

"_Last night," _Ayame recalled vividly in her mind each detail of the incident. From how it all started with Naruto seeing a fire coming from the direction of his apartment to her following Naruto in worry all the way to her run in with four violent drunks who had a grudge against her.

She shivered when she remembered one of the drunks telling her vividly just how exactly the four of them would have their way with her after they beat her senseless. The brown harried girl began to shake when she remembered the oppressive feeling that fell on the alleyway, after that it all became a blur. She remembered seeing golden hair in the moon light and the sounds of slaughter and the smell of blood flooding the narrow alley.

"_AND THIS IS FOR HURTING MY BEST FRIEND!"_ Ayame remembered hearing Naruto scream to the smashed brains that used to be one of her attackers heads.

Ayame began to cry silently at remembering the horrible violence that all happened because of her.

Teuchi seeing his daughter break down moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "Shhh it's alright I'm hear its goanna be okay," Teuchi soothed. After a few moments of crying Ayame stopped shaking as bad, Teuchi heard his daughter mumble something in this chest.

"What was that sweaty?" Teuchi questioned.

The elder ramen cook looked down slightly to see the brown watery eyes of his baby girl, "why daddy?" Ayame asked, Teuchi gave his daughter a soft smile, no matter how old she got he would always be her little girl and she would probably never grow out of calling her daddy. Not that Teuchi would ever complain about that.

"You know that people are fools Ayame-chan, we'll get through this together like we always have." Teuchi placated but Ayame shook her head slightly.

"Not that, why me…w…why go so far for me, I…I mean I'm no one special, I'm not a Kunoichi with special jutsu or some rich noble, and I know I'm not the prettiest girl out there so why…why does he go so far for me?" Ayame chocked out between sobs.

Teuchi held his daughter a bit closer, _"here come her old insecurities again,"_ Teuchi sighed inwardly. Teuchi like all men could never claim to be an expert on female behavior but he knows his daughter well enough to know where these questions were coming from. Like most civilian girls Ayame can't help but feel a bit inferior to the all the kunoichi running around the village, it was often joked that shinobi were Kami's way of making everyone else feel bad but that joke was actually not far from the truth.

Women like Kurenai Yuhi or Anko Mitarashi, two well know women in Konoha would make almost any women feel inferior, they got drop dead looks, tactical and cunning minds, and the skills back to put them amongst the best that Konoha has to offer. Hell with that kind of resume it was enough to make most people feel inferior not just women alone.

Teuchi looked down at his daughter's expectant eyes, "Ayame-chan, first of all you are without a doubt the most beautiful girl in the whole world and don't let anybody make you think or feel any different," Teuchi began firmly.

"Second, Naruto doesn't see you as a nobody, you're his best friend and he's always said that he would do anything for you so do you really think him doing what he did is such a surprise?" Teuchi questioned.

Ayame looked thoughtful for a moment until she slid out of her father's embrace, the younger ramen chief shook her head slightly. "No but…I don't know what makes him even want to go that far why does he care so much?" Ayame asked.

Teuchi gave his daughter a knowing smile, _"It's because he loves you Ayame-chan, even if he can't recognize the feeling yet he still loves you" _Teuchi thought.

The elder ramen cook shrugged, "That's not my place to say Ayame-chan but I think you'll figure it out one day."

Ayame huffed in annoyance, she hated not knowing things, Teuchi chuckled, it was then when the door to Ayame's room opened to reveal the subject of conversation Naruto Uzumaki and the Sandaime Hokage.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback end<strong>

"_Why…why do I feel this light feeling in my chest when I remember just how far Naruto will go for me?" _Ayame asked herself.

This was one time Ayame found herself wanting other female friends to talk to about this sort of thing, she had many friendly acquaintances from school but none so close as to talk about something as personal as new strange feelings for her best friend, and this was one topic that just felt too awkward ask Naruto himself about.

Ayame shook her head, _"he would probably think I was joking or not even understand at all what I'm talking about." _Ayame thought.

It was then when she heard the door that led to the back staff entrance/exit of the ramen stand open, Ayame looked over to see a disheveled blond Uzumaki shuffle into the back kitchen. Naruto had a tired smile on his sweat and dirt covered face.

"I beat it, ten whole miles now full sprint without stopping," Naruto rasped out.

Ayame whistled at his accomplishment, "Damn and I'm just sitting here trying to decipher this advanced calculous." Ayame said while holding up the few dozen paged booklet she was working on.

Naruto paled a bit at the mention the evil subject, "w…why would you do that to yourself, math is hard on its own why do you keep on going for harder and harder versions of it every year Ayame-chan math kills the soul!" Naruto wailed dramatically.

Ayame giggled, "Because it's fun," she said matter-of-factly.

Naruto sneezed loudly, "sorry Ayame-chan I must be allergic to bull shit," Naruto said while sniffling.

Ayame rolled her eyes, "I didn't say math itself was fun, I just like a challenge," Ayame placated.

Naruto in a blur appeared next to the brown haired girl, he then wrapped her in a hug. "O thank Kami I thought I lost you to the evils of mathematics I'm afraid that not even I could save you from its clutches!" Naruto said over dramatically while not noticing Ayame's light blush at being held by Naruto.

Six months ago her normal reaction to this would to playfully jab him in the ribs to get him off of her but now she found herself more and more reluctant to be the one to break these moments, even if Naruto was just playing around she still felt herself liking the feeling of his warmth around her. _"The hell did all that come from?" _Ayame asked herself.

Before she had time to contemplate further Naruto moved away from her and headed toward the door.

"Well let's get going, I'm tired and I got exams tomorrow." Naruto said stifling a yawn.

Ayame perked up at this, "that's right tomorrow you have graduation exams don't you?" She questioned.

This time Naruto did yawn, "yeah…I think I got it this time, thanks to you I know I can at least get through the written portion, I've been able to improve my taijutsu slightly so I know I got that on lock. Kunai and shuriken throwing are fine, it's just that damn bushin I'm worried about." Naruto informed.

Ayame stood up from her stool and put her work inside of her school bag that rested near the door, the two exited the ramen stand and Ayame locked the door behind her.

"Well remember what you told me that the fox said, you've got so much chakra that you won't be able to do that jutsu without overloading it so you need better control." Ayame reminded.

Naruto sighed and nodded his head, "yeah I know, I perfected the leaf balancing exercise and I even threw in more leaves so that I can improve my control better and faster but even then it's not enough." Naruto said in dismay.

"I'm sure that Iruka-san will make an exception if you do well in other areas it's just one jutsu after all." Ayame encouraged.

Naruto smiled lightly at the encouragement, to anyone else it would have had little affect but for someone like Naruto even this little statement filled him with warmth. Naruto looked up to see Ayame looking at him with encouraging eyes, Naruto couldn't help but feel a tingling feeling flow through him it was as if just looking into her eyes made him feel safe and wanted. _"What's wrong with me?" _Naruto questioned.

The pair had been walking in silence for a while until the two best friends arrived at the Ichiraku home, Naruto turned to say goodnight to Ayame but was suddenly engulfed in a hug by said girl.

Naruto was taken aback slightly by the sudden contact but instinctively wrapped his arms around Ayame to hug her back, thankfully or unthankfully depending on how you look at it Naruto hit a slight growth spurt and so his eyes finally came to Ayame's chin so that he wasn't smothered by her developing breasts like he used to be.

"You're going to do fine Naruto-kun don't worry about, I believe in you." Ayame whispered.

Naruto grinned, he knew that she supported him but knowing and hearing it are different, _"there's that feeling again…but…It doesn't feel bad it just feels different I guess." _Naruto thought as he kept hugging Ayame.

Ayame for her part was feeling a similar feeling, Naruto being this close to her made her feel safe and warm, as if nothing bad could happen while he was hugging her. It felt… nice but at the same time new and different, Ayame being of a scientific mind didn't fear the unknown but it was different when the unknown was your very own feelings and not some strange celestial phenomenon happening billons of miles away, it was just more strange having the unknown much more closer to home than she was comfortable with.

The moment was broken by the sound a throat clearing, the pair jumped away from each other with twin red faces that would make a tomato jealous, _"why do I feel embraced it was just a hug…right?" _Both Ayame and Naruto thought.

Naruto and Ayame looked to see an amused Teuchi Ichiraku by the doorway of his home, truthfully Teuchi didn't want to ruin the moment but at the same time Naruto had to head to his new apartment and get some sleep for his exams and also it was fun to tease the two growing teens, well one teen and one preteen.

"Now before the kissing starts I think it best for Naruto to head home to get some sleep before his big day don't you think Ayame-chan?" Teuchi joked.

Both teen's faces blushed even more at that, "D…daddy what's wrong with you!" Ayame yelled indignantly, "Y…yeah what's that all about old man!" Naruto sputtered.

Teuchi merely chuckled lightheartedly, "nothing I guess, well anyway goodnight Naruto I'll see ya after you ace the graduation exam tomorrow." Teuchi said before walking back inside leaving still blushing teens outside.

"W…well goodnight Naruto-kun," Ayame said before walking towards her home.

"Yeah goodnight Ayame-chan," Naruto responded before he too walked home towards his new apartment.

* * *

><p>Luckily for Naruto the Hokage found an apartment not too far away from either the ramen stand or the Ichiraku's house, which Naruto figured at least put a point in favor of the old man. Hiruzen still had a lot of trust to regain after the incident and at least putting him in a place where he would be closer to his best friend and father figure was a step in the right direction.<p>

Naruto's apartment was much better than his old one; his new complex was newer and actually inhabited by other people other than him. It wasn't one of those shinobi only complexes but it was mostly populated by shinobi, more in part by its strategic location. The complex was situated so that the inhabitants of the complex could respond to threats to the village at a moment's notice if an attack where to happen at night.

The complex was only a few minutes away from most important buildings in Konoha, the Hokage tower being only ten minutes walking or three minutes roof hopping , the academy being around the same distance. ANBU HQ being across the road, not that anyone knew it was ANBU HQ save for the ANBU and Hokage that where aware of its location. The cryptologist building being about fifteen minutes walking distance and five roof hopping, the only reason the apartment isn't full of shinobi is also in part due to the close proximity to the market district making those who are not shinobi that live in the building most likely merchants and their families.

This would have been a problem for Naruto but the Hokage assured Naruto that the other tenants wouldn't try anything because the majority of shinobi that do live in the apartment complex are loyal ANBU that will protect Naruto if need be, this was able to slightly placate Naruto but it didn't stop him from sleeping with a kunai under his pillow.

Naruto entered the long hallway and stopped at the door numbered four hundred and four; the blond Uzumaki tiredly unlocked his door and walked inside his apartment.

It was bigger than his last apartment as well, his living room was able to seat a nice couch and with two recliners on either side of it, a small coffee table in between the couch modest television. The kitchen was separated from the living room by a half wall, the kitchen itself was stocked with fairly new appliances that all worked fine the kitchen also had a round dinner table with five chairs surrounding the table.

Naruto then walked down the hallway leading towards his room, his new apartment only had two bedrooms and one bathroom which was just fine with Naruto it's not like he was planning to suddenly get a family out of nowhere so he was just fine with having two bedrooms, maybe he could invite Ayame-chan over one day and they could watch that new show that takes place during the era of warring states called 'A Strom of Swords' that everyone has had a hard on for lately.

Naruto interrupted his own train of thought when he crashed into his pillow and without further thought, fell asleep right then and there without even bothering to take off his sweat stained cloths.

* * *

><p>The next morning our blond hero was rudely wakened by the loud sound of.<p>

"**GOOOOOOD MORNING KONOHAAAAAAA ! Hey this is not a test this is rock and roll, time to rock it from the Hokage Mountain to the Valley of The E-"**

Before the speaker could finish, Naruto smashed his radio with a closed fist.

The blond Uzumaki grumbled as he groggily got out of bed, _"Damn past Naruto for making the radio my wake up alarm, fuck that guy." _Naruto cursed inwardly.

Naruto after rubbing the sleepiness from this eyes as he stood up and made his way towards his dresser, Naruto opened it to find short sleeved shirts that all held dark colors and where all plain with no symbols or fancy decorations, from blacks, dark blues, dark greens, and dark red.  
>Naruto went for a dark red short sleeved T-shirt, Naruto opened another drawer to see shorts of the same colors but each of these shorts had a fair amount of pockets in them, Naruto decided to go for black shorts today.<p>

After gathering his cloths Naruto made his way to his bathroom to take a shower.

After finishing his shower Naruto made his way to his kitchen to make breakfast, he went to the pantry and almost reached for a cup of instant ramen but stopped.

Naruto sighed, _"No Naruto you've been good so far besides I'm sure Ayame-Chan's goanna let me eat a few bowls as celebration once I pass." _

And so Naruto forced himself away from the tempting cup of noodles and resigned himself to make a quick breakfast of heated leftovers from the barbeque joint that he and Ayame visited the other day.

Naruto was about to leave when he suddenly had a feeling that he forgot something, the blond turned from the door to look at his room, he made his way towards his bed and lifted up his pillow.

Under it was the three pronged kunai that Teuchi gave to him so long ago, Naruto didn't know why but he felt like today was a kunai neckless day. Was it dangerous to have a kunai as a neckless, yes but at the same time Naruto saw it as a sort of good luck charm sense its survived the burning of his last apartment and Naruto felt like he needed luck if he is able to pass today.

With his kunai neckless resting beneath his shirt Naruto finally made his way out of his apartment and hopefully to finally start his shinobi career.

* * *

><p>Naruto finally made it to his class room to find that he was once again early, only a few others people could be seen in the classroom. Five of which were civilian born children who were all trying to catch a short last minute nap before the start of the exams, but the two other clan born children where the only others in class who had their heads up from their respective desks. The two clan born children where, in Naruto's opinion, the quietest people on the planet, their names are Shino Aburame and Sasuke Uchiha, Shino was situated to the back left of the class, if one where to look at him from the teachers view point while Sasuke was on the opposite side with his hands folded under his chin and his eyes gazing out the window that was right next to him.<p>

Naruto began to walk up towards his intended seat, he would have preferred to be in Sasuke's seat sense it was under the air conditioner sense it was summer the class room had a tendency to get real stuffy and hot but he guessed the seat in front of the Uchiha was the next best thing.

Sasuke Uchiha watched the blond enter the classroom and take his seat with impassiveness, _"Ever sense we came back from the break at the beginning of the year he's been different. No more orange, he actually listens in class, and he's gotten better at every practical subject… just what caused that change in you Uzumaki?" _Thought Sasuke analytically, The Uchiha grunted inwardly as he saw Naruto sit down and yawn tiredly just before he put his head in his hands and began to nod off. _"It's none of my business anyway, as long as you don't get in my way I won't get in yours." _The Uchiha nodded to himself just before he turned to the window to let his mind wonder on random things.

Naruto himself was just attempting to relax his nerves for the exam, he had been training almost every day for the last six months for this moment, he would like to say that he had come far in that time considering that he is being more or less self-taught. _"The Kyuubi only told me the basics of my abilities and left me to do my own thing…either he's lazy or he knows that I learn best by actually doing rather than being told how to over and over again." _Naruto thought, in truth the last time Naruto heard from the fox was about four months ago but even then it was just to scold him and tell him to stop trying to shop as his normal self and just use a henge. _"He probably just got tired of me damn near begging to shop anywhere; I guess having his container beg for the right to shop is one of his pet peeves." _

Naruto sighed as he heard the door open and following was the sound of numerous feet, than within seconds the once quiet and serene environment was assaulted with the sounds of dozens of pre-teens chattering with each other. The sound of a yawn followed by a muttering of "troublesome" sounded next to Naruto's seat.

Naruto looked over to his right to see Shikamaru Nara with his head in his left hand looking bored as ever, but thanks to Naruto's growing observation skills, he could see that the Nara's eyes where scanning his fellow students trying to predict who will pass and who will fail along with whoever would likely be teamed with him.

Naruto was able to do the same as Shikamaru but a glance at the Nara could tell him that Shikamaru finished his analysis at triple the speed of what Naruto was able to accomplish.

Shikamaru who hadn't even looked at Naruto yet smirked lightly, "you finally finish?" Shikamaru drawled, Naruto grunted before responding, "yeah but where's Hinata, Ino, and Sakura?" Naruto wondered out loud, Shikamaru shrugged, "those troublesome girls are probably at it again," Shikamaru stated.

As if on cue the door to the classroom burst open and a flying blackish blue blur zoomed its way to Iruka's chair behind his desk. The rolling office chair spun in its place for a moment until the spinning chair came to a stop to reveal a panting and tired looking Hinata Hyuga.

Said girl had shoulder length black hair that looked to be very dark blue in certain lights, the Hyuga heiress was wearing a dark grey slightly baggy hoodie with her clan emblem emblazed upon her chest and shoulders, the hood also covered her white mesh undershirt and black short sleeved T-shirt. She wore black pants that hugged her legs along with black ninja sandals.

The girl finally got her breath under control and looked at the door, "I won," the girl smirked in triumph.

A moment later the whole class could hear the loud sounds of someone sprinting down the hard wood flooring of the academy hallways, a second later the door burst open again and the class peered over their desks to see one Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno panting on the ground.

Ino who was on the right of Sakura had her right hand outstretched on the floor, Sakura who was on Ino's left had her left hand outstretched in the same fashion, each girl attempted to pull themselves forward in a vain attempt to crawl their way towards their goal, it was then when Ino smirked and suddenly used her left hand to push off of the girl lying next to her and sprung up from the ground while yelling out in triumph.

"Ha I won; take that forehead you'll have to pay for all my dango after school now!" Ino yelled.

Sakura grunted as she rose from the floor to reveal her dark red T-shirt with black mesh undershirt, the girl had short pink hair that fell to her chin, the girl also wore a dark read skirt which fell just above her knees with short black shorts underneath her skirt.

Sakura's face scrunched up in a scowl, "I call bull, you totally cheated!" Sakura pointed an accusing finger at the blond, Ino's face turned into a scowl as well. "I cheated?! I wasn't the one who placed that kunai trap on the second lap!" Ino argued.

"O yeah?! Well it was you who set that explosive note to bring down that tree at the beginning!" Sakura accused again as she got into her friend's face.

Ino then pushed her forehead against the pink haired girl's larger forehead, "how could I have had the time to set all that up when I was the last one to arrive?" Ino growled.

Sakura narrowed her green eyes into Ino's blue ones, "well if it wasn't me than who was it?" Sakura growled.

Just before both girls went into an all-out brawl in front of the classroom, both Sakura and Ino heard the sound of a soft giggle coming from Iruka's desk. Both girls turned their heads to see the smirking face of the Hyuga heiress.

"Hinata!?" Both Ino and Sakura yelled out in surprise, Hinata for her part merely put on an innocent face as she addressed the two other girls.

"Yes Ino-chan and Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked innocently, it was then that Ino began to stalk towards the Hyuga.

"You!" Ino yelled out as she pointed her finger which was shaking with rage, "It was you who set up all those traps wasn't it!" Ino accused.

Hinata was about to respond when the door opened to reveal Iruka walking into class.

Iruka looked around the room to see three of his students standing in front of the class with the rest of them were talking amongst themselves, watching the three other students at the front of the class room, or sleeping.

Iruka looked over at Sakura, Ino, and Hinata; the scarred chunin merely gave the three girls a stern look, they immediately understood that Iruka was about to get serious and left for their seats near the front row of desks without another word.

Seeing the three girls obey without even the need of words made Iruka proud and smile inwardly, _"those three where always good students, I hope that they will give there jounin-sensei's the same respect they do me." _Iruka thought hopefully.

Iruka cleared his throat loudly to get the attention of his class; Iruka looked to see only a few of his students taking the hint.

Iruka's gaze landed on Naruto who was now leaning back on his chair with his arms crossed and eyes fixed on Iruka, Iruka could see how tense Naruto was. He could read Naruto better than almost anyone, Iruka could see it all in Naruto's body language Naruto was exited but very worried at the same time. Iruka couldn't help but feel proud of his surrogate brother's progress these past six months, the boy shocked not only him but the rest of the class by coming back from the New Year's break in an outfit that was completely void of any orange not only that but he also seemed to be paying attention in class more although for the first month he still had to visibly strain himself to sit and listen to Iruka's lectures but with effort came reward and after six months of improvement Naruto came from dead last to fifth best overall only being beaten by the Kunoichi of the year candidates, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata as well as Sasuke who was expected to make rookie of the year.

"_We'll see exactly just how far you've come after today Naruto," _Iruka thought with a soft smile. Iruka cleared his throat again but this time much louder, the increase in volume finally made his class settle down allowing Iruka to address the class.

"Alright everyone today's the day, let me first tell you that I have faith in all of you and hope to see you all walking out here with a Konoha headband," Iruka began "now I know that some of you have already taken the graduation exam before," Iruka saw Naruto flinch slightly at the corner of his eye. "But I'm here to tell you that this graduation exam will be different, now let me explain." Iruka walked towards his desk and grabbed a clipboard, "alright there will be five parts to this test meaning each test is twenty percent of your grade, the first test will be a written test. I ask that when you're done with your test that you quietly leave your test on my desk and make your way outside to wait for further instructions, also each of your tests is different in some way shape or form so don't even bother trying to cheat." Iruka ended with a slight glare that he sent towards Kiba who had the decency to look sheepish, earning chuckles from the group of students.

Iruka then nodded his head towards his assistant Mizuki whom began to pass out the written test, "before we get started I would like to remind all of you that once you've finished than you are to leave the class room and wait outside, we will begin the next portion of the test once everyone is done," Iruka explained.

Naruto was handed his test by Mizuki, he let out a long sigh and began to read, _"I used to think that all of this stuff was useless, but things like geography, chakra theory, and even that accursed math are all actually very important in the life of a shinobi…I just wish that it wasn't so boring." _Naruto mused as he began answering the questions on the test.

An hour passed before Naruto finally finished his test, he felt confident that he would pass, maybe with not the best score or even above average but he felt like he would defiantly pass. Naruto then quietly made his way towards Iruka and handed in his exam, Iruka beamed at him with pride in his eyes before motioning him to wait outside, Naruto obeyed and left the classroom to wait outside. Naruto knew when Iruka means outside he actually means the target range for shurikenjutsu testing.

* * *

><p>Outside Naruto could see that all the other students who finished there tests first; Naruto wasn't surprised to see that almost all of the clan heirs had finished already with the exception of Kiba. <em>"Not surprising," <em>Naruto mused, _"Sasuke is the best of us overall, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino are all really smart when it comes to theory and academics. Hinata and Ino due to their clans and Sakura because, well she's Sakura I guess." _Naruto looked over to see Shino Shikamaru and Choji off in the shade of a tree, _"all of these guys got to where they are because they were born with a silver spoon in their mouths save Sakura, I wonder how far I would have come if I was from a clan as well." _Naruto thoughts became more depressing as he began to imagine what could have been, _"No!" _Naruto berated himself, _"you told yourself you'd stop feeling sorry about that years ago, you have a family in old man Teuchi and Ayame so stop focusing on what could have been and focus on passing this test!" _

Half an hour later the target range was filled with Genin hopefuls, following the last student out was Iruka along with his assistant, Iruka made his way to the front of the small crowed of academy students, a simple clearing of his throat silence them all.

"Alright everyone this test will count as your second and third exams, we will be testing both your proficiency with throwing weapon and the basic academy jutsu, and so that we have a proper testing environment I ask for everyone to go around the corner and wait to be called." Iruka ordered, the order made many students sigh in relief including Naruto, it's not that he was worried that he would embarrass himself with a low score in front of everyone, it was more of the fact that some students always try to distract him in some way which would lead him to missing a hit that should have been clean.

All off the students rounded the corner to wait on the south side of the academy while the test was being taken on the east side. About another half our later and Naruto was finally called up, the blond made his way to the target range, he walked up to a table which had a dozen kunai and shuriken.

Naruto looked over to see Iruka giving him a reassuring smile, "alright Naruto you have one minute to throw all the projectiles on the table, you will be scored on your speed and accuracy, you will also get extra points if you hit vital spots." Iruka paused to see if Naruto was listening, seeing that he had the last Uzumaki's full attention Iruka continued, "in addition once you have completed this test I will then test your proficiency in the basic academy ninjutsu. However I have been told by Hokage-sama that you will be excused from being tested in the bushin no jutsu due to the fact that you are not physically capable of creating a bushin unless you have elite jounin level chakra control which is impossible for someone of your age," Iruka informed.

Naruto's eyes widened upon hearing that tidbit of information, _"So the old man finally realized that the bushin is physically impossible for me at this level, could have used that foresight the first time around." _Naruto thought

Iruka then walked towards Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder, "do your best Naruto," Iruka said while flashing a proud smile at the boy, Naruto nodded firmly and made to get ready for the test.

"Alright… three….two…one…begin!" Iruka cried.

Naruto quickly grabbed the lighter and faster moving shuriken first; he quickly grabbed three in each hand and sent them sailing towards the human shaped targets. All six shuriken made impact with two hitting fatal areas, Naruto repeated the process with the last six shuriken but this time only one hit a vital area.

Naruto grabbed the Kunai and this time only had one in each hand, Naruto threw both kunai with each hitting a vital spot on the human shaped target, the blond repeated this process until he finished the set of kunai.

Iruka beamed at Naruto, "good job Naruto you managed to his six vital spots and none of your projectiles missed the target, so far you're the third best in shurikenjutsu in class." Iruka praised.

Naruto smiled broadly at hearing his hard work actually baring fruit, "thanks Iruka-sensei, I've been training really hard all year!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

Iruka chuckled at seeing Naruto jumping up in down in excitement, _"he may have started to mature over the year but he's still Naruto." _Iruka thought fondly, the scarred chunin placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder to get Naruto out of his victory high.

"Slow down you're not done quite yet, now pleas do the henge and substation jutsus for me." Nodding at Iruka's request the blond Uzumaki henged himself into a copy of Iruka, said scarred chunin examined the jutsu only to see that it was perfect.

"Very good now the substitution," Iruka said while gesturing to a log near at target down range, Naruto made a sealess substitution with the log impressing Iruka for the second time that day.

"Excellent Naruto you're one of the few students who actually can do a sealess substitution," Iruka praised with pride evident in his voice.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "yeah well I kind of had to learn if I wanted to escape Ayame when she caught me eating ramen when I wasn't supposed to." Iruka laughed loudly at Naruto's confession.

"Yes well done but now you still got two more tests, I want you to head over to the track course and wait there."

"Alright sensei," Naruto complied before dashing off to the academy track course.

* * *

><p>After a few short minutes of patient waiting later found Iruka for the third time in front of his class, "alright everyone this test will be a simple one, all you have to do is run as fast as possible for as long as possible until either you become too tired to run anymore or I tell you to stop Mizuki will help me in case any of you push yourselves too far so don't worry about over exhausting yourself."<p>

Naruto couldn't help the fox like smirk spread across his face; this test was made for him. _"I've been doing nothing but sitting around most of the day, I think I deserve to let loose some pent up energy," _Naruto thought.

Iruka then made his way towards the track he then turned around to address his class, "alright seeing how there are only ten lanes on the track we will be starting in groups of ten the next group will wait until I give the signal to go as to avoid anyone crashing into each other, remember this is not a race so I advise you to not attempt to hinder the other students testing with you and if you do you will automatically fail this test no matter how far you've already have come, now I will call the names of ten random students and have them meet me at the starting line."

Iruka called out the names of the first ten participants, amongst them where Naruto and Sasuke, coincidently both boys chose lanes next to each other with Naruto on lane nine and Sasuke on lane eight.

"_Now's my chance to prove that you aren't the best at everything Sasuke, I won't lose to you this time," _Naruto thought with determination.

Sasuke glance at Naruto who was to his right from the corner of his eye, _"Uzumaki's been improving throughout the year if he can keep up with me in this test than he might just prove himself as a possible rival."_ Thought the raven haired Uchiha.

Iruka gave the ten participants the signal to begin and off they went, both Naruto and Sasuke found themselves well ahead of the other students, Naruto and Sasuke where equal in running speed. Sasuke due to his years of intense training and Naruto due to years of outmaneuvering and outrunning full-fledged ninja in the aftermath of one of his pranks, the preteens kept running as fast as they could side by side. It was then when Sasuke turned his head slightly towards Naruto and Naruto turned towards him, both Uzumaki and Uchiha made eye contact the two could see the challenging gleam in the other's eyes and they both nodded slightly in acknowledgment. To both Naruto and Sasuke this is no longer just a simple speed and endurance test, no it is competition between potential rivals, both boys had something to prove and both of them would go beyond their limits to reach their goals. Naruto and Sasuke began to move faster, straining their leg muscles to go faster than they ever have before and without even realizing it both Naruto and Sasuke lapped the first group within three minutes.

The students waiting for their turn could barely even keep up with the former dead last and the potential rookie of the year; they were stunned by the sheer speed of their peers.

"Wow they look like red and blue blurs, how did the dobe get so fast?!" Exclaimed a random student, many other students nodded in agreement while those who could keep up where surprised for more than just their speed.

"I've never seen Sasuke show such an intense face before," commented Sakura.

Ino and Hinata nodded in agreement, "I can see that their pushing themselves beyond their limits it seems that they made this a competition," Ino stated.

"I bet Naruto-kun's goanna win," Hinata whispered with a slight blush on her face making her two friends give her knowing grins.

Both Sakura and Ino were well aware of Hinata's crush on the whiskered blond but no matter how far she's come in terms of self-confidence after the three became friends it still seems that confessing herself to Naruto is still just out of her reach.

Ino's grin then became mischievous as she grabbed Hinata in a one armed hug, grinning slyly at the slightly introvert girl. "Well you better hurry up and grab him Hinata before I do, I mean look at him I can see those muscles beneath his shirt from here," Ino teased.

"Ino-chan you're such a perv," commented Sakura.

Ino merely shrugged nonchalantly, "hey I'm only telling it like it is, ever sense he dropped his orange tracksuit and stopped yelling out every sentence that comes out of his mouth, you got to admit his looks make him more exotic than Sasuke."

Hinata who was now blushing madly could only nod her head in agreement, Sakura made a so, so gesture with her hand. "Yeah but Sasuke's got that dark mystery vibe going on that makes you want to figure him out, also I think he looks just plane cuter," Sakura stated casually.

Ino scoffed at that, "yeah sure Sasuke's cute but if his clan was still around then there will be literally dozens of other guys that look just like him, Sasuke's got nothing on those whiskers," Ino retorted.

Hinata couldn't believe the audacity of her friends right now, here they were openly debating which boy they thought was more attractive out loud and in public, it was times like these where Hinata really envied her friends' level of self-confidence. Although she admittedly had made great progress in repairing the damage her father did to her self-confidence in her early childhood, going from a scarred little girl who couldn't finish a sentence either without raising her voice above a whisper or stuttering at least once, to a strong, smart, and confident Kunoichi to be. Her only problems arise when boys are involved well one specific boy, Naruto Uzumaki, he was her inspiration and role model in the beginning years of the academy and it was because of him that Hinata had the courage to ask to play with Ino and Sakura that day in the park when she was nine. Hinata felt like she owed Naruto so much for indirectly giving her two of the best friends/rivals she could ask for.

Sakura opened her mouth to rebuttal but was cut off before she could begin by a loud clearing of the throat by Iruka, all three girls turned their heads to see and exasperated scarred chunin and seven other impatient looking classmates all waiting for them at the starting line.

"Now if you three have finished you're little debate I would like to get this exam over with today," Iruka deadpanned.

Both Ino and Sakura had the decency to look sheepish while Hinata was red as a tomato. All three girls finally made it to the starting positon and only a moment later took off faster than most of their peers could follow.

Iruka chuckled at seeing all of his students giving their best, well most, Shikamaru was only doing a fast walk and only occasionally running fast enough to mark up his grade just enough to pass with an average score.

Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke were continuing their silent competition, both boys where of equal speed even when they pushed themselves beyond their limits. However when they passed the sixth lap marker on the mile long track, Sasuke began showing signs of fatigue, his body was sweating profusely and his breathing became more labored, and he could feel his leg muscles burning and tearing with each step he took. Sasuke glanced over at Naruto and was shocked to see the whiskered blond still keeping up with him without even breaking a sweat, gritting his teeth Sasuke forced himself to push even further, his efforts made him go a tad faster now and allowed him to pull a lead on the Uzumaki by a whole foot.

Naruto was surprised at the level of determination of his opponent, he could clearly see the Sasuke was beginning to tire but instead of giving in he actually push himself further, Naruto felt a brief need to run even faster so he would catch up to the Uchiha but thought better of it. _"It is better to let your opponent defeat themselves after all, no need to waist extra energy on someone who's already beaten," _Naruto thought.

Naruto couldn't help but smirk at this, he finally found the one thing that Sasuke couldn't beat him on and that was pure stamina, his eyes widened when he saw Sasuke stumble, the momentary lapse in stability made Sasuke trip over and skid two yards due to momentum and crumple in a heap of sweat, dirt, and blood.

Naruto was now only a few feet away and realized that he had to come to a decision, either he could keep running and show off just how much stamina he has or he could help out Sasuke and make sure he was okay.

"_Damn it, I really want to show off but…but Sasuke isn't that bad a guy, sure he has people kissing his ass all the time but he never really talks to anyone and he's always at least polite to Iruka-sensei when he does talk. Aaaah fuck it!" _Naruto screamed inwardly.

The blond Uzumaki began to slow himself down as he reached Sasuke, Naruto look down at the prone form and could clearly see that he was too tired to walk on his own, Sasuke's arms where bloodied due to skidding on the track and his nose was bleeding from impacting on the ground too hard, Naruto could also see the Uchiha's knees where not in good shape either with both bleeding rather badly.

Naruto sighed as he stretched a hand out to help up the downed Uchiha.

Sasuke was in a world of pain, a few seconds after he took the lead he felt a sharp cramp in this right leg that made him stumble, the stumble caused him to lose balance and his momentum forced him to skid across the track. He could feel a hot pain on both of his forearms and knees while the muscles in his legs felt torn to shreds. Sasuke was dazed for a few moments until he heard a sigh from above him and saw a hand outstretched in aid, Sasuke reluctantly took the offer of help but was surprised to see his opponent being the owner of the helping hand.

Naruto carefully pulled Sasuke up off the ground, it seems like he was heavily favoring his left leg and so Naruto silently offered to help him walk back to the instructor for medical attention. There were no words spoken between them as Naruto helped a limping Sasuke towards Iruka and Mizuki because their where no need for them. Naruto glanced over at Sasuke to see him give Naruto a slight nod and a tired grunt of acknowledgment, Naruto did his best to hide the smirk from forming on his face, finally after years of being dead last and always being beaten to the ground by Sasuke in every aspect of being a shinobi. Naruto finally won, and not only that but he got the acknowledgment that he had been seeking from Sasuke when he was younger, if he was his old self he would have been jumping up the walls and rubbing it in his face. But now Naruto knew better. He also had to respect the Uchiha for keeping up with him for so long and at such speed which not many people their age could do, Naruto did however concede that he had an unfair advantage of having a Godlike entity of destruction inside of him but hey if Sasuke can copy shit with his Sharingan than he could use the passive ability of increased stamina brought on by having a mass of immensely powerful chakra sealed within him.

Meanwhile Iruka who was grading his students' scores was interrupted by a loud cry of, "Sasuke-kun!" from one of the girls lying tiredly on the grass due to not having the stamina to run at full speed for more than a mile, such is the fate of a fan girl. Iruka looked up to see Sasuke stumble and hit the ground hard, Iruka instinctively made his way to aid his student, the chunin was part of the way their when he was stunned by the actions of his surrogate brother figure. Iruka saw Naruto willingly help out a person he has known to squabble with in the past and to his further surprise saw Naruto actually helping Sasuke walk back to seek medical attention. The action mad Iruka smile with pride, _"this is defiantly going in my report, you might not know this Naruto but this action alone could cement your place in the shinobi ranks," _Iruka thought proudly.

When both boys made it to their sensei Iruka quickly checked up on Sasuke's wounds noting that they were nothing overly serious and a few hours of rest would help to sooth the ach in his legs. Nodding Iruka noticed that Sasuke and Naruto where amongst the last to finish and so Iruka decided it best for his class to break for lunch and allow their muscles to rest for the last test.

"Alright everyone we'll break for lunch so you'll have an hour to rest and recover from this test I suggest to those of you who pushed yourselves too far visit the nurse because you'll need as much energy as you can get for the last test," Iruka informed.

All of the students gave a sound of relief in some way or another and followed Iruka and Mizuki back to the academy to either get their home lunches or eat the academy provided lunch.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, silently asking him if he was okay to walk on his own or not. Seeing the Uchiha sigh and a slight shameful shake of his head made Naruto sigh as well, "you know this is all your fault." Naruto commented dryly, Sasuke merely replied with a "hn," and the two left towards the academy.

Behind the possible rivals-to-be Sakura, Hinata, and Ino were watching the interaction with interest, never before would they have suspected Naruto Uzumaki of all people to come to Sasuke Uchiha's aid. Everyone suspected that Naruto hated the Uchiha prince but here he is, willingly being a shoulder to lean on for someone who he had openly declared to detesting multiple times.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Naruto of all people would actually willingly help Sasuke," Sakura spoke; her friends nodded in agreement however Ino narrowed her eyes at Naruto's back.

"Naruto's not even sweating he looks as if he just had a light jog around the block and not run six miles strait full sprint," Ino's observation made the two other girls also look at Naruto strangely.

"He must have a lot of stamina," Sakura supplied, the comment caused a smirk to appear on Ino's face and her eyebrow wiggled.

"Well you know what they say about guys with a lot of stamina right?" Ino asked, Sakura looked confused for a moment but it was Hinata that turned red almost immediately, the quick response from Hinata made Ino giggle and the Hyuga heiress was engulfed in a one armed hug. "Aww isn't little Hinata-chan a perv, thinking dirty thoughts about having your fellow class mate slam into you like a piston while pounding you're-"

"Ino-chan you made her faint!" Sakura cried as she fussed over the unconscious girl, Ino burst out in a fit of laughter at the whole situation.

Meanwhile Naruto was walking with Sasuke leaning on him, both boys weren't too far away from their female class mates and Naruto with his enhanced hearing couldn't help but feel some heat rise to his cheeks. It was then that Naruto heard what could be the closest thing to a chuckle he's ever heard from Sasuke which in reality was just a larger than average exhale of breath. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, sure they weren't too far away but they were defiantly out of the normal human hearing range he knew for sure, "you can hear them from here?" Naruto asked, Sasuke nodded, "I train all of my senses," was Sasuke's short explanation.

Naruto was surprised slightly by this, _"huh… and here I thought that Sasuke would rely on his eyes heavily like most of his clan did." _

* * *

><p>Naruto then made his way towards the academy infirmary and dropped off Sasuke who gave him a grateful look, "thanks," Sasuke said quietly , Naruto nodded and spun on his heel to leave and get lunch.<p>

Sasuke watched Naruto's retreating back and allowed a small smirk to appear on his face, _"Naruto Uzumaki eh? Yes you seem like someone who will push me beyond my limits and I'll need to train as much as I can if I want to get strong enough to reach my goal."_ Sasuke thought before he leaned back in to the bed and waited for the nurse to treat his wounds.

* * *

><p>An hour later saw all of the academy students once again for the final time that day outside standing before their sensei; Iruka nodded his head at seeing all of his students present for the final test. "Okay everyone now's the time for the final test which will be a taijutsu spar against either me or Mizuki, your goal is to either knock us out of the ring, incapacitate us, or last more than three minutes," Iruka informed.<p>

Naruto observed his classmates as they spared against either Mizuki or Iruka, many of the students where average or even abysmal at taijutsu. However the more impressive of the fights belonged to, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, and Sakura, these people have dominated the top five spots for two years now; Naruto was determined to dethrone at least one of them today.

When Naruto's name was called he saw, that Iruka was going to test him, they made the customary hand sign as you do before both fell into their respective stances. Iruka with the standard academy stance and Naruto with his slightly modified stance, Iruka saw the stance and filed the information of a self-taught taijutsu stance being used during the test, which depending on the results would either give Naruto extra credit or mark him down a few points.

Iruka gave the signal to begin the test and to his surprise Naruto did not immediately rush in and attack like he's been known to do, _"good he knows that he can't just rush in when facing a superior opponent, and that look he's giving me, it's as if he's analyzing every move I make and trying to find the best opening possible," _Iruka mentally praised his student.

Meanwhile Naruto's mind went into battle mode, his sense were heightened and his brain was running at three times the speed as normal, Naruto quickly scanned his opponent looking for any weakness in his stance. _"Iruka-sensei's stance is the basic academy stance which is built for defense so there won't be many openings for me, I can see that he's putting too much weight on his right foot…but is that a ploy to make me go for the right? Yes…yes it is, Iruka-sensei has mastered the academy taijutsu style and to make a rookie mistake like that is below him unless it's on purpose, so go for the left." _Naruto analyzed within seconds.

The blond shot off towards Iruka, said scarred chunin braced himself for an attack, and Naruto used his right leg to kick Iruka's right leg. Iruka sighed inwardly knowing the Naruto fell for the trap. But to his surprise the leg kick was a feint and was forced to abandon his first strategy of bait and counter in favor of blocking Naruto's left hook that was headed for his jaw. Iruka gritted his teeth at the force of Naruto's strike, had he not been an experienced ninja than he was sure that his left arm would've been broken now.

Iruka responded to the attack by sending a sweeping kick with his right leg which forced Naruto back, Iruka pressed his advantage and sent a punch towards Naruto's head only for Naruto to sidestep to the right and attempt to upper cut his sensei. But Iruka was too fast and grabbed hold of Naruto's arm before it could connect with his jaw, Naruto in retaliation kicked Iruka on his left side, Iruka who now was in an awkward position with him holding unto Naruto's right arm couldn't dodge in time and so took the brunt of the attack. The power behind the attack surprised Iruka as he felt the air leave his lungs, the laps in concentration was enough to allow Naruto to wiggle free of Iruka's grasp and attempt a round house kick to the stunned chunin. However Iruka was able to recover in time to redirect the kick with his forearm making Naruto stumble, Iruka took that as an opportunity to attack, faster than Naruto could dodge or block Iruka appeared in front of him and slammed a fist in his chest. Naruto stumbled back a few feet and had little time to dodge the following kick from Iruka; it was at this moment that Naruto realized that Iruka had a great advantage when it comes to reach. _"I'll have to get inside his guard and fight up close, damn I know he's holding back but he still going to force me to use my full speed to win this isn't he?" _

Naruto then became a blur of movement to many of his fellow students, Iruka silently praised Naruto for the show of speed, _"that's definitely high Genin speeds, not too surprising seeing how his former past time involved running from full fledge shinobi," _Iruka mused.

Iruka was broken from his thoughts by Naruto who was able to get inside of his guard, Iruka managed to back pedal away from Naruto but was unable to get too far before Naruto once again ran inside of his guard, this time Iruka had no time to block or dodge when Naruto sent a quick one two punch to this chest.

Like the previous two blows Naruto's strength continued to prove dangerous as Iruka could feel a rib or two begin to crack under the pressure of the hard punches, Iruka decided to counter attack by feinting a blow on Naruto's right, Naruto took the bait which allowed Iruka send a sweeping leg kick that took Naruto's feet out from under him.

Naruto feel back in surprise once his legs where tripped by Iruka's leg kick, the chunin didn't give Naruto any time to recover before he suddenly appeared in front of Naruto with his foot poised to stomp on his chest, Iruka's foot descended down but was suddenly stopped by Naruto who was able to stop Iruka's foot with both hands.

Naruto in a surprising show of strength pushed back on Iruka's foot which unbalanced the chunin allowing Naruto to stand to his feet and move for a counter attack. However before he was able to make his next move the sound of a bell ringing alerted him and Iruka that the test was over.

Iruka called the match and approached Naruto with a proud smile on his face, the chunin ruffled up Naruto's hair while chuckling, "you did good Naruto, you actually pack quite a punch had I not been a seasoned shinobi than you probably would have broken my arm with that first attack," Iruka praised causing Naruto to beam at him.

But inwardly Naruto was grimacing at himself, _"even after half a year of training I'm still unable to match a chunin level opponent in a serious match, this just means I'll have to up my training even more so I guess I should say goodbye to my weekends." _

Naruto was now leaning against the side of the academy waiting for the last of his fellow students to finish their tests; he didn't have to wait long before Iruka instructed everyone back inside the academy.

* * *

><p>Iruka looked on as the full attention of his class once they settled back into their seats, "alright Mizuki and I are going to be going into the room across the hall to do some last minute reviews on your performances once that is finished I or Mizuki will call your name to inform you weather or not you had passed or failed," Informed the scared chunin before he left with his assistant.<p>

All the students awaited nervously for their results, for Naruto it felt like hours as he watched classmate after classmate leave the room with a majority of them displaying the Konoha headband proudly and a few of them not returning to class at all, those possibly being the ones who failed.

Naruto glanced nervously at the clock hanging above Iruka's chalk board, he could see that it's actually been an hour sense Iruka left the class room, his foot tapped nervously on the floor as he watched the seconds tic by. Until finally he heard his name being called, the blond Uzumaki nervously walked out of the class room and crossed the hall into another classroom, Iruka and Mizuki where both at a table with many papers stacked atop each other in various piles and Konoha headbands resting up front. He saw Iruka flash him a proud smile before he held up a sheet of paper before clearing his throat and going into his professional instructor mode.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I have observed and graded all aspects of today's graduation exams and have come to an unbiased conclusion based on grades and observations of your progress through these graduation exam. In the written test you scored an eighty out of a hundred possible points which is above average and a marked improvement from the beginning of the school year, In the shurikenjutsu test you showed great speed and accuracy when throwing kunai and shuriken, my assessment puts you at an above average skill level in this area as well. The ninjutsu test shows that you have a firm understanding of the henge and substitution techniques with the bushin being omitted due to your current inability to create one due to physiological limitations. For the speed and endurance test you have shown that you are capable of running over six miles without rest at high Genin speeds without even getting winded this shows your incredible ability in both speed and stamina. Finally taijutsu, after sparing with you personally I can see that you hold great strengths and speed as well as the ability to see and press advantages when you see them, I observed that you think tactically when fighting and that you held yourself back at the beginning of the fight instead of rushing in which shows great personal improvement to your previous behavior," Iruka cleared his throat once again before flipping the sheet of paper.

"In conclusion I Iruka Umino can safely conclude that you Naruto Uzumaki are more than prepared for the life of a shinobi and will become a great asset to Konoha and the Land of Fire and with that in mind I would like to be the first to welcome you to the shinobi ranks of Konoha," Iruka concluded with a proud smile.

Naruto was frozen, his mind processing Iruka's words, but then Naruto smiled the biggest true smile Iruka had ever seen, such a sight made Iruka beam with happiness in return.

The blond Uzumaki then stepped forward and took a black colored headband and tied it to his forehead, _"I'm one more step closer to my goal, I will become the best, I will gain the power to protect those that are precious to me," _Naruto thought with determination.

"I'm proud of you Naruto now you may either leave or rejoin the other students, remember to come back here in a week for team selections," stated Iruka.

Naruto nodded before rushing out the door and making his way out of the academy, "I did it, I finally did it!" Naruto shouted as he began running down the street to show his best friend and Teuchi that he passed, Naruto glanced up at the Hokage monument and thought, _"one day I will surpass all of you, I will become better and stronger than all of you put together, I swear on my nindo, I will not give up until I have eclipsed you all!" _Unconsciously, Naruto Rinnegan flared to life for a brief second, glowing an ominous silver glow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it, I wanted to be more creative with the exam instead of only adding in an endurance and speed test but by the time I was half way into the test I noticed that the chapter was beginning to become too long so I had to make some sacrifices .<strong>

**As for the personality changes we can see that Sakura, Ino, and Hinata got the biggest changes with Sakura and Ino not being hopeless fan girls and Hinata being more self-confident with occasional bouts of shyness when it comes to Naruto. **

**Also *gasp* Sasuke's not a total dick?! Yes Sasuke isn't going to be a total horse's ass in this fic; I plan on him being sort of like a less fanatical version of Itachi who shows more emotion and loyalty towards his family, making him a cold calculation professional up front and a broken child within.**

**Yeah sorry to disappoint some people but I don't bash characters needlessly or try to jack up my characters right off the bat without a damn good reason as evidence with Naruto's current skill level. I figured sense Naruto was being more or less self-taught than he wouldn't make as much progress had he had a Jounin sensei to guide him so don't go off your rocker when you see Naruto improving faster in three months with a sensei than he had in six months alone. **

**I would also like to inform everyone that I don't know when I'm going to update again, I really do like this story and have some cool plans for it but I've been hitting a block whenever I try to write I begin to lose interest after about ten minutes, but thankfully I got the right amount of inspired and sat myself down and forced myself to stay and finish this chapter.**

**Well that's all for now, live long and prosper everyone! **


End file.
